(Completed) Poketake: A Lucario's dream
by Dark the inkling
Summary: 17 years after monsters are freed from the prison that is the underground, Frisk meets an Lucario that can speak english. Seeing him homeless she takes him in, Cares for him, and loves him. But many challenges will be faced. Will this Lucario learn Frisks secrets. Will Frisk learn his?
1. Introduction

**One day Two races ruled over the Earth.**

**Humans and Monsters.**

**One day war broke out between the two races.**

**The monsters knew their fate and bought time for some monsters to escape into the forests. The rest of the monsters were sealed underground.**

**After hundreds of years these monsters were on the brink of extinction. The forests were running out of food and the Humans were close to finding them.**

**One day, a mysterious create appeared. **

**Thus creature, introduced itself as Mew.**

**New offered the monsters different abilities to be able to survive. Mew decided to name this new race, Pokemon.**

**The Pokémon introduced themselves to humans and were accepted into society.**

**As the years went on the bond between humans and Pokémon grew.**

**World War 3 happened in 2045 which split the world apart forever.**

**With the help of the Pokémon Mew, they were able to scavenge small parts of land untouched by the Nuclear Missles, and turned them into regions. These islands combined are about the size of Eroupe. **

**In the year 2552 a 5 year old girl by the name of frisk well underground. She befriended the monsters and was able to gain the attention of the Pokémon Mew. Mew broke the barrier and set Monsters free. The humans welcomed the Monsters with open arms. It's been 17 years and monsters continue to thrive with humans. The Royal Family had another child and they became the Kanto champion. But still, rare Pokémon still show up in the world. Just like Lucarcin. Lucarcin is a Pokémon that is extremely smart. Not only can he speak fluid English. But can also speak Spanish,French, and Italian. He is going to have his life changed soon. Why don't we find out?**

**December 5th 2569.**

In the Ally way of New Manhatten. A city made where Manhatten use to stand. A Lucario is sleeping in an alleyway. His name is Lucarcin. A rather interesting Pokémon. He can speak 4 languages, is more powerful than most Lucario. And is extremely homeless. Yes, extremely.

The loud ring of the bell of the Gaming store he slept in the allyway next to made him stir.

Looking at the street, monsters,humans, and Pokémon are all staring into there everyday lives.

Lucarcin always wondered what it was like to live in a home.

He looked at the pile of food next to his sleeping bag and realized there was nothing. He ran out.

"Well another robbery I suppose." He said out loud.

He out on a huge black coat he used incide had had to rob someplace.

He remembered the time he found money on the sidewalk and bought some fast food. It was unlike anything he ever had.

He went over to the local fast food place. Went to the drive Thur, and snatched a bag before the person could get it.

After 20 minutes of running he found his way back to his allyway.

He opened up the bag and started to drool.

The person ordered s Hamburfer with fries, a bottle of water, a chocolate chip cookie. And a huge milkshake.

He ate the burger,fries, but saved the sweets for later.

He spent his time reading books that he bought from the bookstore. He occasionally found money sticking out of ATMs. Mostly dumb people. Whenever he found enough, he bought food and books. That was the little entertainment he had.

That night he had the cookie and drank the milkshake and read a book.

**4:30 AM.**

He awoke to the sound of footsteps.

He knew someone was coming.

He looked for a place to hide but it was too late.

He saw a young women, in her twenties making out. It was dark so they couldn't see him.

He watched as they started to take off each others clothes.

The male,however punched the women and started to force her to do stuff that it looked like she didn't like.

He heard her screams.

It hurt to watch.

To see that poor women getting mistreated by this mean human.

Lucarcin knew it was wrong, so he did something.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The man turned around.

He looked confused.

"A talking Lucario? I can sell you for a lot, after I'm done with Frisky over here."

"George, s-stop! I thought y-you loved m-me!" She shouted behind his cock being shoved in her mouth.

Lucarcin had enough.

He charged up a mega punch leaped forward and hit him straight in the face, killing him.

The women looked at the body in horror.

She seemed glad it was over but sad he was dead.

"He gained by trust, my love, just so he could do that to me?!" She choked.

She started to cry.

"Go,forgot this never happened." Lucarcin said said pointing to the entrance.

"B-but you killed him!"

"He hurt you! I just saved your life!"

"But it could have been dealt differently!"

"He's most likely done a lot more bad stuff. Just GO. Or I'll throw you the hell out of here!" He yelled.

"Where's your trainer?" She asked.

"I don't have one."

"Do you need one?" She asked moving a step closer.

"You seem distressed. Look like you haven't had enough food. I forgive you for killing him. It's just, there was another way then violence."Her voice was soothing and relaxed him.

"R-really?" He said.

"Yeah, I can get you a bath, a bed, a good meal, everything you could want."

She walked closer to me and put her hand on his muzzle.

**Lucarcin POV.**

"I would love to take care of a cute Lucario like you." She cooed running her hand down my neck.

I started to purr and she started to laugh. I nuzzled against her nape.

"Aww, your a hugger aren't you." She giggled giving my cheek a kiss.

"Cmon let's go back to my house."

Life in a home was better than I could ever imagine.

Good food, a bed, a shower, it was great.

I wonder if this is my new home.

**So that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. **


	2. Absol

**Shoutout to Guest Jake for he first review!**

Lucarcin POV

I woke up without a lump in my stomach. Something I usually had due to hunger.

I heard the sound of cooking coming from the kitchen.

I smiled at the thought of having 3 meals a day.

I got up, went to the bathroom to wash the crust that invaded my vision.

I opened the bedroom door and made my way to the kitchen where I saw my savior cooking what looked like to be pancakes.

"I never told you my name. I'm Frisk, Frisk Dreemur."

"I-I'm Lucarcin."

"Well hello there Lucarcin. Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes. Feel free to go to the living room. There is a TV, a game console, and some books.

I strode over to the living room to find a large couch, a TV, a game console, and some books.

I went over to the bookshelf and started looking at the books.

None were really that interesting. I turned on the TV and turned the console. I remember how to play video games from my old trainer.

It seemed the cartridge that was inside was a game called Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. I played until breakfast was ready.

"So, tell me about yourself." Frisk asked at the table.

I stopped eating.

"Well, I don't remember where or when I was born, the first thing I remember was waking up in some kind of pet store and a kid comes in with his father and takes me home. The kids name was cercurus. I was with him for about 20 years. Until...one day we were out in the woods catching Pokémon..." I trialed off, tears threating to escape my tired eyes.

"We found a Pokémon...I-It was angry, and it just...it just killed him without hesitation. I ran back to his house and told his father. The father was furious, but the mother tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. He threw me out, but not until beating me..that's how I got the scars on my forehead."

Frisk looked at his forehead and found 3 large black scars that came from his forehead and reached just below his eye.

"I-I'm so sorry...I-I can relate. My parents abused me until I was 8. I ran away from home when I was 8."

Frisk looked away for a moment. Tears started to come from her eyes.

"The person you saved me from last night. He was working with my father..."

I didn't know how to respond. I had emotions, but I never dealt with something like that before.

"W-well, now h-he's gone, so your alright."

"I'm just worried he's gonna find me..."

I could see she was generally worried. I didn't know what to do to comfort her.

She finished her breakfast and put the plate in the kitchen sink.

"I gotta go to class for college. Um, why don't you watch TV or play video games while I'm gone?" She asked picking up her bag and walking to the front door.

I nodded and went to the living room. After a few hours, my stomach started to rumble.

I checked the time, 10:20. I've only been playing for 2 hours.

I decided to get a small snack. Frisk told me I could help myself to the fridge whenever I'd like.

I opened the fridge and saw lots of food.

I saw the ice cream and decided to have it. It was a long time since I had icecream. I got 2 scopes of mint chocolate chip ice cream. After I had the delicious desert, I went to find something to drink. I was looking for water. I couldn't find anything until the bottem. I saw several bottles of an unknown beverage. Most were unopened except one. Water was there just in the back so I just decided to have this instead.

I got a cup from the kitchen cabinets and poured a little bit incase I didn't like it.

The beverage was a solid red color. It looked almost like blood. I presumed it was just the dye. I took a small sip of it and felt a strong taste on my tounge.

After forcing it down I found the taste very good.

Before I knew it, the glass was downed. I drank the entire bottle and felt kind of sick.

In the next 10 minutes there was 3 empty bottles on the kitchen table.

The second the last one was empty Frisk.

"H- Damnit! You got into the alcohol!" Frisk exclaimed rushing over to the table. She took the empty bottles and put them on the kitchen counter before rushing back to me.

She put a hand onto my forehead.

"Hey, you don't feel good."

I made a slight whine.

She began to stroke my head.

"It's ok, you just need rest. Do you think you can walk?"

"N-no...w-what was that I drank?" I asked looking up to face her.

"Red wine, it's a type of alcohol. Tastes good but has side affect."

She looked at me then fumbled her pocket.

She took out a pokeball and released an Absol.

"Absol, carry Lucarcin on my back to my room and put him on the bed."

"Absol sol."

I passed out after a while and woke up to see darkness.

It was night out.

I felt the breathing of someone next to me.

I turned over and saw Frisk with her arms around me.

I smiled and nuzzled further into her neck.

"So, your the new one?" I heard from behind.

I turned around to see Absol laying on the carpet looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Y-yeah.." I replied hesitation.

"Cool, I'm Absol. You obviously should know Pokémon can talk to each other so I won't explain it. Your gonna like it here. Frisk had some great Pokémon. It seems she's more attached to than she was to me." Absol sighed after the last sentence.

"Was?"

"Yeah, Frisk used to love me, but now that your around, she doesn't give me any attention."

The words hit me like bricks.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry I-" I was cut off by soft chuckling.

"I-I'm kidding, it's been two days, she still gives me attention." Now she was laughing so hard she was gasping for air.

She cleared her throat.

"I'm never gonna fall asleep, it's 3 AM, wanna play a board game or something?" She asked pointing to a nearby shelf with board games on it.

"Sure, why not."

She troted over to the shelf and grabbed a chess board.

I got off the bed and down onto the carpet.

We played for about 30 minutes until she got bored again.

"Are you always bored?"

"Yes! Everything is boring." I smirked, her personality was good already.

I took the board and put it back on the shelf.

"So, what do want to do then?"

Absol got up from her sleeping position and looked at me.

"Talk, I guess."

"So, I got a question, have you ever fell in love?" She asked looking me dead in the eyes.

I hesitated wondering why she was asking me this.

"W-well...no..." I said, looking away at the window.

"Do I look like a cat with mating issues?" She said pointing a clawed finger at herself.

I looked at her, I could tell if a Pokémon ever mated, they would a small mark on their forehead.

"Yes." I simply replied.

She let out a loud chuckle.

"Y-your gonna wake Frisk up!"

"She's a heavy sleeper, don't worry."

She let out a soft giggle, muffling it with her hand.

"It's just that, most would say no." She's laughed again.

I wasn't amused.

This Absol was pretty weird.

"Hey come closer." She said.

I hesitantly scooted over.

She leaned into my ear and whispered something.

"You'll find one soon enough, cutey." She giggled as she retracted her head.

I don't know if it was the ear whisper, or what she said, but I was shocked.

"I'm a tired kitty, pet me!" She suddenly shouted."

She laid her head in my lap.

I decided to do it just to make her happy.

I liked seeing her happy for some reason. She quickly dozed off and so did I.

I woke up and Frisk was still asleep.

I looked down to see Absol quietly snoring

I noticed a scar she had on her back. Actually, multiple long scars reaching down to her tail. There was one above her eye. I guess I didn't see it before since it was dark.

I wanted to touch them and find the story behind them all.

I found my self doing just that.

As I stroked the scars, I wondered how they got there.

They looked like a knife cut but looked like she was restrained during it. Frisk couldn't have done this. I they looked like they all happened over a long period of time. I felt sorrow. She was hurt by humans before. It made me angry. What kind of human so heartless could have done this. She began to stir awake.

"Morning Lucarcin." She yawned and looked up at me.

"You had a dreamless sleep and you feel energized right?" Absol said a smirk forming on her face. I was lost for words, how did she know.

"I'm not a normal Absol, I have some strange abilities. I can make people fall asleep, see their dreams, and energize people. I can also see through someone's eyes that are blue their near future. You want to know the stories behind my scars? Well, to bad, not now. You are interesting one." She said reaching to touch my face. I felt blood rushing to my face as she softly stroked my cheeks.

"You have a story behind your gifts. I wish to know it. Maybe in time I will. I. The meantime I wish to make you feel at home.

"T-thank you..."

"No problem." She smiled wide.

I began to fall asleep again, lulled by the sensation her body against me felt like.

"Enough of this, we are getting up soon, we have to train."

"For what?" I asked cocking my head.

She chuckled.

"I like you already, a lot. We are going to the 7th gym today." I remember that term. Me and trainer tried to beat all the gym leaders over 10 years ago. That was in another region.

"Sorry, I can feel a lot has happened to you..." She said. She got off my lap and headed to the door.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Coming where?" I asked getting up off the floor.

"Were training!" Absol exclaimed.

"Without Frisk?" I asked puzzled at Absols aragiance.

"Yeah, there is a Battle Court in the back of this apartment building."

We walked outside to the court where two trainers finished up a battle. As soon as they left we stepped onto the court.

"Alright, when say GO, we fight, ok." Absol said getting into a fighting stat.

"What if one of us gets hurt?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Lucarcin, it's 6:30 silly, her alarm is set for 6:35." Absol said as if I was supposed to know that.

I was about to respond when she shouted go.

She lept at me and tried to use shadow claw but I quickly dodged to the right.

She regained her composure and I used a bone rush. She grabbed it with her claws smirking at me.

"That all you got?" She said trying to push my bobe rush back.

I twisted it and gave her a round house kick to the face.

She flew back and cursed as she hit the ground.

I used a dark pulse and her eyes widened as she was hit square in the eyes.

"That's it, no playing around! I'm not going damn easy on you anymore!" She spat.

I rushed at her.

She dodged to the left. I turned around and hit her with a mega punch.

She blocked with her claws. Sending me a few feet backwards. She used this opportunity to jump and use slash sending me tumbling to the ground. She jumped on me and attempted to stab me with shadow claw.

I held her back, but she was starting to push down.

"I must say, your wonderful personality and your fighting style match somehow. This is going to be very fun." A smirk curled into her lips as she noticed the heat rising to ny face.

I did an unexpected head but and used a mega punch. I hit her so hard she was knocked into the gate.

"O-owww, that hurt!" Absol moaned.

"S-sorry!" I shouted.

I was so unfoucused that she was able to use snatch then use shadow claw.

"Never let your guard down, silly." She cooed.

She charged me and I blocked with a mega punch.

She recoil and used a shadow claw. I dodged and tried to jab her with a bone rush. She grabbed the end before it hit her.

She pulled it towards her and grabbed me by the throat.

"Sorry, but you lost." She cocked her head with a smile before finishing me with a night slash.

She troted over to the corner where there what a revive.

She went back over to me and offered it with a claw.

I took it an downed it.

She smiled in response.

"Frisk isn't here yet, guess she slept for the alarm click." Absol said.

We stepped out of the court and out to the park.

We sat and enjoyed the nice spring weather. The wind was soft and not overwhelming which I liked. Absol seemed to enjoy it too.

There were children and pokemon playing together in the distance.

"When it comes to children, Pokémon must protect them no matter what."

"What?" I asked a massive wave of confusion overflowing into my brain.

"Well, the pokemon mew saw the bond between Pokémon and human strong, but not strong enough. That's why we can't talk to them. But Mew said that Human children were to be treated more fairly than adults. If a humans bond with a Pokémon is strong enough. They will have the ability to telepathicly communicate with sed person. That's why I'm interested in you. You can talk big only telepathicly, but out loud. You can also talk to any human, you also know multiple languages. For that to be possible you must have had a bond with a particular human so strong, that your passion for humans is equivalent to that if your own kind. But I'm also interested into how this happened. You don't remember anything until you were around 4, which was 20 years ago, and your trainer is dead. That event should have boosted your level of hate towards humans. But it didn't."

I was interested myself. I should have hated humans more. I wanted to but I couldn't stop myself from.There must have been something from my memory I missed. 24.

"You know for a Lucario that's been homeless for years, your pretty well built. You look like you work out at the gym everyday. Look at those muscles!" I internelly cringed at her excitement over them. Though thinking of her first comment I felt the blood rushing to my face eager to get noticed. I quickly shifted my gaze to some. Children playing catch with a Machamp.

She leaned in closer and gently ran her claw across one of the scars on my forehead.

"This ones a knife slash, looks like you got it in a fight. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.."

I was suprised at how friendly she was even with her rather strange personality. I guess being Frisks Pokémon changed her.

She moved her claw down to the spike on my chest. She lightly tapped it

"I sense that this was used to kill multiple people. Though I sense they were bad people." Absol seemed to relax after she sensed that they were bad people.

I looked at her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. You've been so nice to me."

"Your welcome, Blue boy."

We decided to head back to frisks apartment. Absol knew a shortcut through the woods so we took it.

Two people and a Mewoth stood at the edge of the woods. Smirks on their faces.

Prepare for trouble and open your eyes."

"Make it double for a nasty surprise!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Mewoth that's right!"

"The hell are these guys?" I asked glancing to absol.

"These asshats? Oh they call themselves Team Rocket and wanna capture me.

"Mewoth what's she saying?" The blue haired male whispered way to loud into mewoths ears.

"She says, "These asshats? Oh they call themselves team rocket and want to capture me."

They looked stunned.

"Hey Team Dick! Over here!" A voice shouted from behind them.

They turned around and got blasted into the sky.

"WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They screamed as they went farther up into the clouds.

"Asriel!" Absol screamed running over to the person.

The person named Asriel was a goat monster with large floppy ears and dark green eyes. He wore a green sweatshirt which was covered in mud.

"Hey there Ab." Asriel said, bending down and petting Absol. She let out soft purrs which made my thingy want to come out.

I was able to hold it in its place though.

"So your the Lucario Frisks been talking about." Asriel said.

"Let's go, it's gonna rain."

**30 minutes later.**

"You found them in the forest fighting team rocket? Oh dear.."

"I would stay and chat, but father wants to talk to me. I'll see you later, love you." He said walking off to a black SUV in the parking.

We went inside and dried off from the rain.

"Hey, Lucarcin I'm going to be studying tonight so I won't be in bed, sorry." Frisk said pointing to some test books on a table in the living room.

"It's fine, you need to study."

She smiled and walked off to study.

I walked to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. It was so soft.

"You could have asked me to move you know." The all to familiar voice of Absol said. She was curled up in the center of the bed licking a paw.

"U-uh, sorry..." I turned red in embarrassment.

"It's fine, im not moving though if that's what you wanted." She said.

"I never said that.." I muttured.

She let out a loud yawn and rested her head on a pillow.

"I'm going to sleep blue boy. See you in the morning." She smiled closing her eyes.

I moved closer to her to get my head onto one of the pillows.

"Actually I think I'm gonna stay up a bit." She turned to me.

"Something you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

She fiddled with her claws a bit.

"Y-yeah...It's just, I'm pissed that you drank my alcohol."

"Wait, seriously?"

She let out a small laugh.

"No, I'm kidding Blue boy. It's just that, you wanted to know about my scars? Well, I-I was..." She tried to keep the tears in but she couldn't control them. They fell out uncontrollably and she started to cry.

"T-those humans...they did me in every way possible. I was like their toy. I-I" She cried again, curling into a ball on the bed.

I got closer to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Huh?"

"I can't really relate to something like that, but your ok now. No ones gonna hurt you." I said in a soft tone, attempting to lull her mind.

"L-lucarican.." she whined burying her head into my chest

I dozed off softly after with a huge smile on my face.


	3. Absol shows Lucarcian a thing or two

I woke up and the sun was out.

I checked the clock on the wall and it read 9:30.

I must have been really tired.

I noticed Absol wasn't with me so she must have woken up earlier than me.

I could smell cooking coming from the kitchen.

I got out of bed and headed for the shower. I was in desperate need one. I really did smell.

After I took a shower I went to the kitchen to see 3 Pokémon eating a delicious plate of waffles and bacon. I saw Absol, along with a machamp and an evee.

I sat down next to Absol.

She noticed me and smiled.

"I would have waited for you to get up...sorry." She trailed off glancing to the side.

"It's fine, I get it, Absols can be energetic." I finished my breakfast and disposed of the empty plate in the sink.

"This is Machamp and Eve. Machamp was Frisk first pokemon. I was her second, I found Eve in the streets one day and took her in. So, she's my daughter. Well, she calls me mom." The little Eve troted over to her adoptive mother and curled up into her leg.

"She must really like you to think of you as a mother."

"Yeah, I guess. I like having her. It gives me one more thing to live for..." Her expression started to turn into a sad look but she tried to keep it as her normal cheery self:

"Hey Eve, wanna go to the Pokémon Daycare? I don't need to bring you there but you have friends there." Frisk asked bag in hand.

"E-Eve!" Eve shouted running towards Frisk.

"You three be good!" Frisk said walking out the door and into the rainy morning.

"I see you've met Absol." A loud intimidating voice said.

I turned to see Machamp looking through the fridge and taking a bottle of alcohol.

"What's with you guys and alcohol?" I asked pointing to the bottle he was holding.

"Frisk has so many she won't notice if one goes missing." Machamp said holding the bottle with all four muscular arms and chugging the bottle.

"Yeah, that's Machamp for you right there. Doesn't give two shits." Absol said watching him chug the bottle.

"Seems friendly enough I guess." I said.

He empited the last of the alcohol and threw it out of an open window.

"Guess he don't."

For a few hours we talked to Machamp about random stuff, until a door bell rang.

Machamp let out a grunt a threw the person in.

"The hell Machamp." The Asriel said.

"Why you here?"

"I uh...was gonna ask Frisk something." He replied, hesitation reeking his voice.

"Um, how can he talk to Asriel?" I whispered into Absols ear.

"Mhmmm, I like when you whisper into my ear." Absol cooed.

I immediately retracted blood zooming into my cheeks.

Luckily Asriel and Machamp were to busy arguing to hear, or notice anything.

"Your breath feels good. I must admit. Alright so basically Pokémon are descendentes from monsters. Some Pokémon can talk to monsters. In this case Machamp can talk to monsters. Oh and by the way, you see the look on your face." She giggled.

Her face turned to serious.

"Would you two shut the hell up? Ok, he's here to ask frisk something, don't make s big deal about this Machamp, this is why I broke up with you!" Absol yelled, sounding more serious than I've ever heard her.

"Oooh, she got you Machamp!" Asriel said laughing so hard he had to cough.

"Assholes..." He muttered.

"Yeah, Asriel, please go, get out."

A few minutes later and he was walking back out in the rain.

I sat on the living room and decided to watch TV.

Absol was curled up on the couch next to me licking her paws.

She looked happy.

But I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Absol."

"Yeah, what's up blue boy?" She asked shifting her body to face me. The Anika she wore was so breathtaking. It was amazing how she hid her sorrow so well from me.

"Lucarcian?" She asked.

I didn't respond, I was paralyzed. I couldn't believe how beautyfull she was. It's only been a couple of days and I was falling for her.

"Lucarcian!" A quick smack to the face got me out of that trance.

"The hell was that for?" I asked rubbing the spot she slashed my cheek.

"You weren't responding! Anyways, what were you gonna ask me?"

"Um...is something bothering you? I can see it in your eyes. Something isn't right with you." I said looking back into her eyes.

She shifted her to glance to the left before swallowing.

"You wouldn't understand..." She looking back at me.

"Your right I probably wouldn't, but atleast tell me so I can comfort you." I said looking her dead in the eyes.

A faint smile made its way to her lips.

She's scooted closer to me.

She ran a claw down the spike on my chest.

"Oh Lucarcian. Your to kind, honestly I have to tell you. But, I fear you won't understand." I was ready to here what it was that was bothering her, but the affection felt so good that I wanted to wait a little.

She slowly retraced her hand.

"This is gonna be rough..." she said, looking down.

"A few years ago, I met someone. A wonderful person, he was kind, caring, strong, muscular, four arms." I knew immediately who she was talking about.

"As we grew closer, we started to explore new things. We made love...and a few weeks later." Tears started to form out of my eyes as she said the last sentence.

"I was pregneat. The baby came, I was extremely happy. Such a sweet boy he was. We were happy for 2 years. This person. Yes, it's Machamp...he started to fight more. He started competing without Frisks permisson, coming back injured, and making many enemies. One day...O-" She couldn't control her self after that. She started to cry. Harder than the last time sge told me of her past.

I put a hand to her face and the tears suddenly stopped.

I gently stroked her cheek, satisfied as she let out soft long purrs. Again, the place where my pants would be was tingiling, threating to come out.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She looked at my eyes. She was observing me, as if she was trying to find something.

"No, I-I will. J-just in a bit."

She put my hand down with her claw and started to stroke the back of it.

Satisfaction soon overcame her face as too started to pur.

She used her free claw to push me down until I was laying down on the sofa.

She laid her head in my chest and continued to stroke my face with her free claw.

"Do you like this?" She asked.

"I-I love it."

Her smirk told me she was satisfied.

She slowly made her way up until she reached my neck.

She began to nuzzle until s loud purr made it clear she liked that spot.

I brought my hand form on the back of her head and started to stroke it.

More purrs came from her mouth as I started to stroke her neck.

She got up to face me.

"Lucarcian...I...I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

She brought her face down so it was only inches from mine.

The blood trying to rush to my face couldn't due to the already existent blush from the previous affection. The blood went to my neck.

She let out a soft giggle noticing this.

She put her face into my neck and kissed it.

Infact she kissed it several times that it turned to purrs into soft moans.

"Well someone likes that don't they?" She said a huge smirk curving its way onto her lips.

"The first few days I've known you have been so much fun." She cooed.

"I'll tell you what happened after we have done fun." She said.

I smiled and put my hand up to her neck and gently stroked it.

"Your good at that blue boy!" She giggled.

This much affection made my abdomen tingle once more.

It was getting closer to coming out.

She noticed soft vibration coming from my abdomen.

The smirk grew even wider as she put a claw on my abdomen.

"What a tingle, feel free to make that tingle from the outside." She said, liking her lips.

She stared in amazement as my abdomen opened up to form a hole to let it out.

Before it could come out, three gunshots could be heard from outside.

We rushed outside and saw multiple bloodstains leading to an allyway.

We turned the corner and saw Machamp on the ground clutching his chest and a group of people holding Frisk.

"Well look who decided to show up!"

**Yeah, another chapter done. I'm going to be starting Lucarcian and Absols relationship pretty early on for reason I won't reveal now. I will put warnings in the beginning of chapters that have sexual content. Most will be sections where I'll just describe the affection. But when it comes to the more Sex related stuff, I won't describe every little things. Mostly just Lucarcians thoughts and his he feels.**


	4. The Protector

** I made up. It's a small region. About the size of New York City. The region contains all the Pokémon from all generations and has very big cites.**

We stepped into the allyway to find Machamp on the ground clutching his stomach,and Frisk being restrained by 3 men.

6

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"We don't understand Pokemon you idiot! Now leave or she dies!" One of the men said.

"Any moment now..." Absol said.

I glanced over to her to see a smirk on her face.

"Annnd, now." As soon as she said that, two bones impaled two of the men.

The other one let go of frisk and looked in horror as he was shoved into the wall.

"Long time no see Gregory. Now how about you tell me why the hell you put your hands on her or I'll tear your throat out." The figure said. He was a monster, a Skelton one. His eye was glowing blue. Did he have an arua like me?

"I knew you come around." Absol said.

"Nice to see Absol, it's still weird that you can talk to me."

"I-I'll never talk..."

"Sans DONT!" Frisk shouted, she was to late. The person known as Sans did exactly as he said he would.

"Frisk, are yo-"

"YOU KILLED HIM! Y-you always do this, whenever I'm in danger you always kill them!" Frisk shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Shut the hell up. All I've done was PROTECT YOU! And this is how I'm repaid. How many times have I saved your life only to you to scream at me! I've worked my ass off since I was 13 protecting you and getting nothing out of it! I don't except to, but I don't expect to get yelled at, just because you can't let one person die. I'm tired of this shit. YOUR NOT A FUCKING CHILD ANYMORE FRISK! YOUR ALMOST 23 YEARS!" No one moved, no one speaked. Everyone was paralyzed in shock. The words look like it hurt.

"And YOU!" Sans snapped around pointing to me.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it argent for you!" Sans started to walk towards me.

Absol got in the way before he could do anything.

"Wow, wow, wow, chill out! He didn't do an-" she got cut off by Sans grabbing her by the throat.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed charging up a mega punch. Before my punch could make contact I was lifted Into the air and thrown to the ground.

Sans growled and snapped Absols wrist.

"ABSOL!" I shouted.

"SANS STOP THIS NOW!" Frisk scream, she was on the ground crying controllably.

He ignored her and walked over to me.

"You, YOUR THE REASON FEISJ IS UB DANGER!" He started to beat me.

"YOU HURT HER!"He slammed his foot down on my face.

"And I will kill you." He said. He made his hand into a fist and punched my left eye several times.

He threw me down to ground and summoned a bone.

"This is how I work. You hurt people I love, you get a bad time." He said raising the bone above his head.

"Asshole!" The familiar voice of Asriel came from behind.

Sans turned around and was greeted with a fist to the face.

It was suprisingly knocked him out.

I passed out.

I awoke to here the soft crying of Absol next to me. It sounded like a mix of whimpering and soft crying. The first thing I noticed was that I could not see well.

I glanced to her and saw her curled up into a ball onto the bed next to me.

"LUCARCIAN!" She yelled, realizing I awoken.

She jumped up and started to hug me.

"H-how long was I out?" I asked looking into her beautiful eyes.

"A-a week straight." She said looking back into my eyes.

"You passed out shortly after Asriel knocked Sand out. Asriel used to be a vet so he had experience in treating the wounds of Pokémon. He told us that your retina was broken and you would not be able to see from the eye. I-I'm sorry." She said, returning to her soft cries. She buried her head in the area below my chest and I brought my hand down on her head and started to stroke it.

"I-I thought you were gonna die..." she whimpered.

"Well, I'm alive and well, aren't eye?" I said pushing her chin up to face me.

She smiled bringing her face up to mine and nuzzling against it. Soft satisfying purrs came from her lips.

"How's Machamp?" I asked.

"H-he got shot twice in the stomach with s handgun, he's fine through, just had to get the billets removed and the wounds patched up. Sans had a long talk with Frisk about toughening up and all, and Frisk is pissed with Asriel, she's mad that he used "violence" to stop Sans from killing you."

Though I felt relaxed with her presence, I felt a desperate need for fresh air. Absol seemed to noticed my breathes becoming just s but shallower.

"Oh, apparently you also Injured your left lung. Asriel said you should be fine, you just need more fresh air. I'll go open the window for you."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Your welcome." She smiled back poking my cheek with her claw.

She trotted over to the window and pushed it open.

I sucked in some fresh air and immediately became more relaxed.

I laid down again as Absol curled up into my stomach.

"I never told you what happened to my child did I? Well, my child...died. The same sick bastards that tried to take Frisk..." tears began to fall from her eyes.

She began to nuzzle into my neck again.

"I-I'm so sorry...I-I don't know what that's like to lose a child, but im here for." I said, gently stroking her head.

"Thank you...your to kind." Absol said, a hint of tiredness in her voice.

She lifted her head from my neck and gave me a long kiss on the cheek.

"That's a gift for everything you've done." She cooed. She started to gently stroke the blush on my cheek making it extend down to my neck.

"Your a blush machine." She giggled, returning to the spot on my neck.

It was dark outside so we decided to go to sleep.

We pulled over the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next week was spent training to face the gym leader. I had no idea who it was till I got there.

When we arrived at the gym, the gym had the theme of the ruins. An area where monsters used to live in the underground.

Frisk decided to not give me a poke ball because I hate the inside of those things. Lucky for me, Absol does to.

"So, seems you brought your new Pokémon ?" The Gym Leader asked.

The Gym Leader was tall, probably around 6 foot 2, was a goat monster and had short ears. compared to Asriel.

"Yeah, I did, I'm getting that fighting Badge! You can't stop me Asgreg." Frisk announced pumping her fish up into the air

"We'll see about that." Asgreg said.

Suddenly, the nice room, with one chair and a desk transformed into a massive arena. What was unexpected was that we had an audience.

Most of them were shouting my name.

"Seems your famous." Absol said, looking at me with a flirtatious smirk.

"Knock en dead, blue boy."


	5. Elemental Gym

"Alright, Machamp your fighting first, Absol your second. And let's save Lucarcin for last." Machamp stepped onto the arena and let out a loud roar. The audience cheered and shouted all our names.

Asgreg took out a masterball and released a Richu.

"The battle between Frisk Dreemur and Asgreg Dreemur will now begin!"The coach said.

As soon as he stepped away from the arena he yelled start.

"Richu, use thunder bolt!" Asgreg screamed at his electric friend.

"Machamp, dodge!" Machamp dodged quickly with delay.

"Richu, use tail wip!" Richi rushed foward and attempted to hit Machamp with his tail.

"Machamp grab it!" Instantly Machamp grabbed the tail. Richu, as well as his trainer and the audience were visibly shocked.

"Richu, use thunderbolt!"

"Machamp, throw him!" Frisk shouted.

Machamp threw him to the ground 3 times, knocking him out.

"Good job Richu, you did your best..." Asgreg said, bringing him back into his pokeball.

The faintest of smirks could be seen on his face.

He took out his second Pokémon, it being a Charzard.

"Let's try this again."

"Machamp, use steel fist!" Machamp rushed at charzard and attempted to punch him with his fist.

"Grab him!" Charzard grabbed his upper fists.

"Machamp, use your lower fists to punch him!" Machamp turned his lower hands into fists and shoved them into Charzards lower stomach.

Charzard let out a loud moan of pain but quickly regained his composure.

"Charzard use flamethrower!"

"Machamp dodge!" Machamp attempted to dodge, but the fire came to fast more Machamp.

"Charzard use Slash!"

Charzard brought his left claw down on the still burning Machamp, rendering him unconscious.

"Well, guess we're even then." Frisk said smug look on her face.

"Absol your up!" Frisk said.

"See ya in the Pokémon center, Blue boy," Absol said before walking into the arena.

"Absol run towards Charzard!" Frisk shouted.

"Charzard use flamedflower!"

"Dodge it and hit em with a shadow claw to the head!"

Absol just barley dodged the attack and lunged at Charzards head.

She hit with the shadow claw, sending him stumbling back.

"Charzard, make a wall off fire around you!"

Charzard surrounded himself with a wall of fire, which Absol could not leap over.

"Charzard, use SLASH!" Asgreg screamed. Charzard came out of the fire and slash Absol, sending her flying into the wall.

"Good job Absol...you deserve some rest." Frisk said putting her back in her poke ball.

"Alright, Lucarcian, everyone in this arena has been waiting for you. Go out there and get that badge!" That was enough confidence to step onto the arena.

"Lucarcin, charge up an Aura sphere!"

"Charzard, charge towards Lucarcin and use flame thrower!"

"Release the spear next to you!" Frisk said once Charzard was a few feet away from him.

The explosion was enough to render Lucarcin as hidin.

"Charzard find him!"

Charzard looked around frantically for Lucarcin but to no avail.

"LUCARCIN, USE BONE RUSH!!!!" Frisk screamed.

A moment later and Charzard was looking down at his chest, seeing a bone plunged through it.

"C-Char...zar...d." He said, before dropping down.

Asgreg put him back in his Pokeball.

"I'm glad defeated him. I want you to meet a friend of mine." Asgreg said, smirking. He took a master ball out from his belt and released the Pokémon.

The Pokemon was a Lucario. Atleast 6 foot tall. More muscular than Lucarcin and overall more intimidating.

"Lucarcio, use Mega Punch!"

"Lucarcin use Bone Rush then hit Lucario with the bone!"

Lucarcio hit the bone straight in the middle, breaking it in half.

Lucarcin used both halfs and hit Lucario in the head.

"Lucario, use bone rush!"

"Lucarcin, Block!"

For the next minute they had a mini sword fight with the bones, until Lucario was able to jab Lucarcin in the stomach."

"Lucario, use spike bone rush and finish him off!"

"Lucarcian, grab his bone rush!"

Lucarcin used both hands and pulled the bone towards him.

He took it from his hand, and stabbed him in the stomach.

Lucario stumbled back, gasping for air.

The audience gasped loudly.

"Lucario, pull it out!"

Everyone watched in shock as Asgregs Lucario used both hands to pull the bone out from his stomach, ignoring the pain completely.

Blue blood covered the bone.

He threw it to the ground and got back into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, Frisk got an idea.

This Lucario can catch a bone rush getting thrown at him. What if I changed the violecty of the throw to hit his hand.

"Lucarcian, summon two bone rushes and throw it at him!

"Lucario, grab them!"

The curve of the throw was now how he expected and it hit the side of his hand instead.

Before Lucario could comprehend what just happened, Lucarcin sent the other bone rush straight into Lucario heart.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Lucarcin wins!"

The audience roared at the exciting performance.

"As a reward for winning, I offer give you the elemental badge." Asgreg took out a small case with a badge that had little symbols of all Pokémon types, Fire,water,fighting,etc.

"I can help you get your Pokémon to the Pokémon center if you'd like." Frisk said pointing to the Pokeballs on his belt."

"Actually, I have something to show you."


	6. Feelings

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains mention of rape. **

After the gym battle, Asgreg, wanted to show Frisk something.

"So what was it guy wanted to show me?" Frisk asked Asgreg which was slouching in a swivel chair.

"Well, you see, I wanted to show you my fist in your face!" He shouted jumping up from his chair and pinning Frisk against the wall

I immediately summoned a Bone Rush and attempted to kill Asgreg.

"L-Lucarcin, don't!" Frisk begged.

Asgreg let go of Frisk, letting her fall to the ground.

"Sans was right after all..." Asgreg said glancing to me.

I was still in a fighting stance, Bone Rush ready. As soon as I realized he wasn't going to harm her I let my guard down.

"Indeed I was." The familiar voice of Sans came the doorway.

"Sans, w-we've talked about t-this, I d-"

"SHUT UP!" Sans unconsciously shouted.

"I've had enough! Your too soft for this world! You would stand there as innocents die, and not try to fight! Fight back!" Sans ranted.

"B-but I don't want to kill anyone!"

"I never said you did. Some gang members grab your one day, just beat them up! You don't have to kill them!"

"Why are you so worried about me all the time!"

"BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU, MONSTERS DONT HAVE AN AMBASSADOR!" Sans yelled slamming his hands on Asgregs desk so hard that the room shook.

"Without you, Monsters don't have a strong loyal human. Without you, monsters will most likely go back underground. I'm trying to protect monsters goddammit!"

"What about when I have children?"

"You are probably gonna die before then if you keep this up. Frisk...this isn't a joke, your gonna die young. You have to fight back. I gave you knife!" Sans was on the verge of tears. I wiped his eyes with a loud grunt and took his hand off the table.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Frisk asked.

"Oh great, that's your excuse. Frisk, I don't Toriel and Asgore don't want tuit to get involved in this violence, but they aren't pacifist. There is a different between you and then. Your parents fight and even kill they have to. YOU, do not fight or kill even when your life is in danger! You have to stop this, your not a little girl. If you wanna live till 30 you should listen to me. Do you wanna end up like Katherine?Frisk froze at the mention of the name.

"Kathrine did nothing wrong!"

"Oh she did. She was like you, she wouldn't hurt a fly. And guess what happened, she got shot by some gang and refused to fight back!"

Glancing at Frisk, her tears were crying control. This Kathrine person must have meant a lot to her.

"She was trying to be a role model!" Frisk shouted, her fists tightening.

"All that bitch did was get herself killed." Sans said.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Frisk yelled, which seemed to shock everyone in the room but Sans.

"C'mon, admit it, if she fought back, maybe your girlfriend would still be alive." That seemed to shock Asgreg.

"Wait, what?" Asgreg asked stepping forward and pointing at Frisk.

"You, your a les-"

"Shut up Asgreg!" Frisk shouted.

"Asgreg, it doesn't matter right now, she's actually Bi, but that's besides the point."

Asgreg nodded and said no more.

"And telling all this to your brother? Oh that's your fault. Because your too nice! You can be nice and sweet to us, yeah sure, your personality is wonderful, but your too nice when your life is at risk. You want to know something. I had this same talk a week before she died. You know what she said to me? She said, she'll be fine. Then I look on the news one week later and see that she's dead. I wasn't surprised. I told her, but she didn't listen. And by the way, I'm glad she died." Frisk froze at the last sentence. Her fists clenched and her face turned into one that my old trainer made when he was angry.

"What the fuck did you say to me?"

"Well, she was annoying, and you need to have a child to take on the ambassador role. You liking women doesn't help that." Sans said.

"S-stop talking..."

"She turned you even softer than you already were."

"Shut up!"

"Like she wouldn't even have s-"

"SHUT UP FUCK UP!" She screamed trying to punch at his face.

This shocked me and Asgreg to the point we didn't do anything. We couldn't move a muscle due to the shock.

Sans grabbed her fist before it connected with Sans.

He cocked his head and smiled.

"You still love me don't you? After all, bonelicous." Sans said the smile turning into a wicked smirk.

"J-just stop..." Frisk cried. She let go of his fist and got to ground, burying her legs in her head and sobbed.

"See, you can fight, if your made enough." Sans bent down and grabbed her chin forcing him to look at him.

"Listen, when something happens to you, think about what I said to you." He released his grip and went up to Asgreg.

"Oh, also how come you don't hesitate.make Pokémon fight but you can't fight to protect your own life?"

"Well, t-that's different. It's a game, not real fighting!" Frisk shouted still shaking.

"That's a horrible excuse Frisk, shut up!" Sans shouted, his hands clenching into fists.

"Sans, when I was underground why didn't you want me to fight even when my life was at risk?" Frisk questioned.

"Because, unlike humans, monsters can actually be reasoned with. We aren't viscous and ruthless like a lot of humans!" He screamed.

He calmed down and regained his composure.

"Frisk, you gotta understand,if you don't fight back, Monster kind could be at stake." Frisk seemed to flinch at those words.

"Do you understand?" Sans sternly asked.

"Y-yes..." Frisk hesitantly said.

"Then go,I'll see you on Sunday, if your not still mad with me." Sans said,turning his eye blue.

He then teleported us outside the Gym.

"Frisk, are you ok?" I asked noticing Frisks sad expression.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Frisk said the faintest of smiles crossing her face.

I nuzzled Into her chest to make her feel better.

"Aww, your so cute!" Frisk said stroking the back of my said.

"Alright, let's get to the Pokémon center." Frisk said, releasing from my grip.

Lucky for us, the Pokémon center just across the street.

Frisk went in and let nurse joy take care of her wounded Pokemon

"Do you wanna rest as well?" Frisk asked, shifting her gaze from nurse joy to me.

I staked my head no.

"Alright, well we're gonna be here for atleast 24 hours." Frisk said.

Frisk got keys for a room from nurse joy and we headed up a small flight of stairs.

The room was small, no living room, small kitchen with 1 bed and a TV.

I immediately threw myself into the bed which earned a giggle from Frisk.

"Somebody sure is tired!"

She went over to the bed and gave my cheek a kiss, which made me let out a soft purr.

"Goodnight, Lucarcian,see you tomorrow." She said making her way to the kitchen.

I don't know when I dozed off, but it wasn't long after I fell onto that bed.

That night I had surprisingly no nightmares. Similar to how Absol got rid of my nightmares when she was close. Instead I had dreams about my new life here.

Then I realized something.

This is my new life, my new family.

That thought made me happy.

I awoke feeling very well rested. I checked the alarm clock on the desk next to my bed.

It read 8:43.

I felt the warm of Frisks arms around me.

I looked into her eyes and found she was asleep.

I nuzzled better into her chest and closer my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep again because next thing I remember was Frisk nudging me awake.

"W-what time is it?" I said with a yawn.

I opened my eyes to find Frisk face inches from mine.

"It's 9:56,you slept very well today!" Frisk exclaimed, nuzzling into my face.

"I know..." I said letting off a soft purr.

She picked her head up from my face and gave my cheek and long kiss.

I let out another soft purr which brought a smile to her face.

"Your such a good boy you know that?" Frisk asked stroking my ears.

I frantically shook my head up and down, which meant yes.

"I'd like to cuddle with you more...but I have to see how Machamp and Absol are doing. I'm sorry." Frisk apologized. She gave me one last kiss on the side of my mouth before walking off to the main lobby.

I thought about what Sans said. Maybe he was a bit to hard on her. But then again he was right. She was a pacifist. And this day and age that was not a good thing. And mentioning her sexuality. Was it too much? I stopped thinking when the door opened.

"I'm back!" Frisk shouted.

"Machamp, I'm not, I know you still love me. I do, just not like that. Stop asking, I'm not!" I heard Absol shouting from the kitchen.

"Well, you keep ignoring me..." Machamp said, walking into the bedroom.

"Oh hey, Lucarcian, is there really only one bed?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Lucarcian! I missed you." Absol exclaimed coming into the bedroom. She got up onto the bed and laid on the edge.

"I missed you as well." I said with a sly grin. "Alright we're out here in twenty minutes." Frisk said from the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, the York region consists of sub regions, named after some of the former states of the U.S. there is new Connecticut and new Massachusetts. Now I want to go to a resort in New Hartford, but Boston has some neat places to.

Lucarcin why don't you choose?" Frisk asked. All eyes in the room were on me now.

"Lucarcin choose Boston!" Machamp said.

"Machamp, Boston sucks, Hartfords better." Absol said looking intently at me to see what I'll choose.

"Hartford."

"W-what?" Machamp questioned.

"Of course you'd choose Hartford, its better!" Absol said.

"I only chose it because you wanted to." I said smiling.

"O-oh...y-you didn't have to." Absol said glancing away as a blush grew on her face.

Unfortunately I noticed.

I thought it was cute.

"Alright, Hartford it is then. I'm hungry, I don't wanna make anything so we're gonna visit the skelebros house!" Frisk exclaimed, grabbing her phone on the kitchen counter.

"Your not mad at him?"

"Of course not, he's my best friend! And I feel bad for him. He feels that he shouldn't be able to accomplish anything in his life because he wasn't meant to be born..." Frisk said looking at the phone with s sad expression.

"He's a mistake?" I asked.

"No...let's just say some bad person did something to his mom..." Frisk said, her expression getting sadder.

"Yeah, I know what that's called. I'm not stupid!" I snapped.

"I-I didn't mean to snap!" I said.

"It's fine." She said putting a hand on my muzzle.

I leaned in and nuzzled her neck.

She put her hand on the back of my head and stroked it causing soft purrs escaping my lips.

"Your so cute when your happy, just like Absol." Absol perked up from her spot in the bed from the mention of her name.

Absol scooted up to Frisk and whined softly, giving her the puppy eyes.

"You can come in as well." Frisk said, pulling Absol into the embrace. She let off soft purrs with brought a smile to my face.

"Alright,I'm calling sans, he should be here like a second after I called him. He will probably take 5 minutes to answer because he's lazy. I'm gonna go wait on the Couch. You two go play, but don't go in the bathroom, Machamp is um...exercising." With that, Frisk walked off to the couch.

"Hey Lucarcian?" She asked scooting closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean before about not being mad at Sans?" She asked.

"It's nothing."I said glancing away.

She grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"Lucarcian don't give me that. That guy is mysterious. If he hurt Frisk, or did something I need to know!" She said a serious look making its way up to her face.

I thought about it.

He did hurt her internally, but was it really ok to tell her everything?

I mean, she is a Pokémon, she can't use the information. But I don't think she needs to know.

"Let's just say, Sand talked to her about not fighting when her life is at risk. She also mentioned someone..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell her anymore.

"Oh...alright." Absol said not letting go of my chin. Instead she nuzzled the area below my spike.

"So soft." She said over purrs.

She looked up and ran her hand over my muzzle and face down to my neck.

I closed my eyes and took in the sensations of her smooth warm claws on my skin.

"Do you like that?" She whispered into my ear.

"Love it..."

"Alright he's gonna come get us in- oh here he is." And with that we were in Sans house.

Unfortunately we were still cuddling when we were teleported. And we ended up in the middle of the living room.

We quickly scrambled off each other which earned a chuckle from Frisk.

"NYEHEHE, GREETINGS NEW BLUE POKEMON! AND WELCOME BACK ABSOL AND STRONG CHAMP!" A loud voice came from the couch.

I glanced to the couch and saw an awfully large skeleton standing around 6,3 in some weird costume with symbols in his chest.

"Uh, hello, I'm Lucarcin, you must be Sans brother." I said, getting up from the floor. Absol was in the corner still blushing like crazy.

"WHY HELLO THERE LUCARCIAN! I AM THE GREAT! MORE SUPERIOR TO MY LAZY BROTHER, PAPYRUSSSSS!" He exclaimed, getting into a strange pose.

"Yeah, my bro is great isn't he." Sans said from the other side of the couch.

I gave him a short glare before taking some time to look around the nice.

"Real nice place you got here Sans..." I said as I entered the Younger skeletons bedroom. It was covered in dust and old newspapers and smelled of bad cocktails.

"I know right! I'm never in here. Im always there."Sans said pointing the big green couch in the living room.

"Yeah, Your brothers room is far better in terms of overall quality and comfortably." I said looking back into the older brothers room which had a race car bed, an awfully large closet. And some action figures.

"Not to mention your room smells of bad cocktails." I reminded him.

"Oh yeeeah. I went out one night with Frisk to the bar and took a cocktail to go and never drank it! I forgot you know. It's probably BONEly sitting on my dresser all alone. I'll throw it out back, in a month." He said chuckling.

"Your not funny..."

"So, nice move you pulled off to take down Asgregs Lucario. It was pretty lit. I mean, Asgregs Lucario didn't like it. I heard that she got super mad when it was in her chest. I also heard she wants to beat your ass."

Then I'll beat her back." That sent him into a fit of laughter. He calmed down

and went downstairs his face a little bit saddened over something.

"Is something wrong?" She asked turning her head around.

"I-its just, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just, I wanted you to understand." Sans said giving her an apologetic look.

A small but friendly smile crossed her lips.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Frisk said lightly poking his cheek with her index finger, then pulling her into a hug.

"T-thank you." Sans said returning the hug. He let go about 15 seconds later then teleported off, smiled on his face.

We made our way into the Pokémon center, got our keys and headed for our room. This room was different than the last, having 3 beds and an actual living room, as well as two tv's.

I was able to fall asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I dreamed about Absol, as I did often. I really did love her.

I was awoken to someone head nuzzling into the area below my spike.

I looked down to see Absol still asleep.

I smiled and stroked her head.

She began to stir.

"I see someone's awake." Absol said, smiling and looking straight threw my eyes. She got up and nuzzled into my neck.

"Why are so warm?" Absol asked over soft purrs.

She ran her left claw over the soft fur of my cheek.

"Well, I am h- eh nothing..." I trailed.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, before returning to soft on my neck.

"I'm worried about Hartford." Absol said.

"Then why'd you choose it?" I asked putting my hand on her head.

"It's that's or Boston, which is worse."

"What's in Hartford that worries you?" I asked curiously. What could actually be in Hartford that she was so worried about. For one thing, I was worried about her myself. She never acted like this.

"It's just that, there is more crime in Hartford then here. And Frisk wouldn't do anything if someone tries to hurt her." She said continuing to run her claw down my neck. She stopped all of a sudden, got up from my neck and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Can you promise me something Blue Boy?" Absol asked, expression turning dead serious.

"Of course, what is it?"

"If someone tries to hurt her, and she tells you not. Don't listen, fucking kill them, I don't care what she says." Absol said leaning a bit closer to my face, her grim expression turning into a small but warm smile.

"Yes, I was planning on it anyways." I said returning a smile of my own.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down blue boy." Absol said returning to the spot in my neck. My blush grew into a dark red as her soft lips brushed against my neck.

"Wanna sleep some more? It's only 4:30." I asked glancing at the alarm clock.

"Of course~" She cooed bringing a soft tingle to my abdomen which lulled her to sleep.

I awoke to the lack of warmth on my body. I immediately noticed Absol wasn't in my embrace. I got up and walked into the living room.

"Oh, he's awake. You were sleeping so well I didn't want to wake you." Frisk said, getting off from the couch and patting me on the head, making a small purr escape my lips.

"Are we going now?" I yawned, wiping the crust that formed on the edges of my eyes.

"Yeah, we are. Were going to visit a water park then visit my parents for around 3 days. They have a huge house, with over 5 bedrooms!" Frisk exclaimed.

"And why do they need that many?"

"They have 2 Pokémon, and 2 guest rooms." Frisk said. She looked as if she was thinking then a large smirked curved into her lips.

"You and Absol could share a room." Frisk whispered into my ear.

Blood rushed into my cheeks after she said that. I glanced over to Absol and unfortunately saw my cheeks were red.

Frisk went to pack her bag.

"Why is your face so red?" Absol questioned, cocking her head to the right.

"N-nothing..."

"That's why you were looking over at me and Frisk was whispering in your ear." Absol said, staring blankly into my eyes.

I thought about what to say. How am I gonna tell her that Frisk suggested sharing a room. I mean, we've kind of done that. But usually it was Frisks bed and she would also be there after we fell asleep.

"Cmon blue boy, I won't bite hard, only soft so you purr." She flirted a grin making its way to her features.

I couldn't resist her beautiful voice.

"U-um, Frisk suggested sharing a room at her parents..." I said glancing away as the blush crept it's way to my cheeks.

"And? We sleep together all the time." Absol said raising her eyebrows.

"U-uh well." I hesitated sitting on the couch next to her.

"Shut up...nothing to be worried about~" She said running a claw across my upper lip, sending my face into a deep red.

leaning into my face and giving it a kiss.

"I'm gonna go help Frisk, and I'd be happy to share a room with you blue boy." She leaning into my face and giving it a kiss.

"T-thank you.."

She smiled and walked off to help frisk.

I touched the spot on my cheek where she kissed me.

The first time she did that it was more playful. This time it was more passionate , more full of love.

I realized something.

I loved her.

I loved her so much.

The water park was a fun experience, but was short lived.

Her parents house was huge, and I instantly fell in love with the architecture.

Frisk rung the doorbell, which was answered by a large goat man wearing a pink flower shirt and held a watering can in his left hand.

"Frisk!" He exclaimed, dropping the watering can to hug frisk.

"Hey Dad. Where's mom?" Frisk asked looking past her Dad to see if she could see her mom.

"Getting medicine, she's been getting sicker and sicker without the refills, so I paid the extra 100 for free refills. She yelled at me last night for worrying about her. "ASGORE DONT WORRY ABOUT ME SO MUCH!" The man known as Asgore mimicked his wife followed by a loud chuckle.

"Oh my goodness! That's Lucarcin. He is really well built!" Asgore exclaimed studying me.

"Y-yeah, he's amazing!" Frisk exclaimed snapping her head around to look at me.

"You all should come in! I'll go make tea." He said running off to the kitchen.

"ROOM KEYS ARE ON THE TABLE!" Asgore yelled from the kitchen.

I looked around the house finding it a beautiful shade of brown. The furniture was mostly a shade of white or purple and the backyard was very large.

Going over to the table there was keys with our names on them.

I froze and my face turned red as I stumbled on me and Absols name.

Frisk had told Asgore that we were sharing a room.

During tea, I was surprised to learn that Asgore was a huge fan of gardening and cleaning.

After tea, me and Absol went to go to sleep, as it was 10:30 when we got there.I was shocked to find a large queen size bed and our own TV.

"Wow, we're really going to have fun here~" Absol cooed giving me a flirtatious smile that made me want to kiss her so bad.

"Y-yeah...its huge..." I said glancing all over the room.

She hopped onto the bed and sank into it.

"S-so soft..." Absol said, curling up into a ball and rubbing her face in one of the pillows. Observing her brought a shade of red to my face. She was so cute.

"Come in here blue boy, it's so soft." Absol said, lifting her head from the pillow.

I hesitantly made

My way over to the large bed and laid down.

"O-oh you were right..." I said my body adjusted to the softness.

I glanced over to Absol to see a smile spread all over her features. She was obviously enjoying herself

"Goodnight blue boy." Absol whispered my ear. And with that I dozed off.

I woke up to find Absol hopping off the bed

"Oh, your awake! Asgore is getting breakfast ready." Absol said not looking back to face me but continued to walk down the hall.

I quickly got up and followed her.

We got down the stairs and saw a goat women watching TV with I assumed was Frisk mother.

She glanced to us when she noticed our presence.

"Why hello there Absol! Come here!" Toriel exclaimed. Absol immediately jumped into her arms and was met with several kisses which caused soft gentle purrs to escape her lips.

"You must be Lucarcian. Fisk has told me lots about you. I am Toriel, Frisks mother." She said smiling.

Once Toriel released Absol she trotted back to beside me.

Breakfast was English muffins with bacon and eggs. Toriel told me that she was actually a high school history teacher.

After breakfast, we headed out. Frisk told us we were heading to a museum about fighting Pokémon. Then she was going to meet up with Asriel at a bar.

The museum was about how fighting types made it big in the one on one no trainer battles. After that Frisk dropped us off at her parents before setting off to the bar.

"Well I can't wait to spend another 5 nights here." Absol said sarcastically.

"What happened to three?" I asked.

"Well, whenever Frisk goes out for some drinks, she end up drunk as hell!" Machamp shouted from the living room.

"Yeah, he's right, that's what happens."

For the next couple hours we played some board games. Frisk arrived about 6 hours later with Asriel.

"Let, she's drunk?" Toriel asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Heh, y-yeah..." Asriel said sweat forming on his forehead.

Toriel let out an exasperated sigh before letting Asriel and Frisk in the door.

"And she also passed out..." Asriel said pointing to Frisks unconscious body in his arm.

Asriel carried her up to her room and that's the last we saw of him.

That night as I was trying to fall asleep, I could hear the faint sound of moaning coming from Frisk.

I was about to get up and see what was wrong when Absol grabbed my hand.

"Frisk isn't in trouble. She's just, enjoying herself." Absol whispered into my ear.

"O-oh, I didn't know." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Goodnight..." Absol whispered into my ear. My face turned a bright red as her soft lips brushed against my ear.

"I'm not tired Absol."

"Ok then we can talk." Absol whispered into my ear.

"Why do you keep whispering into my ear?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well for one, you like it. And two, they are busy." Both true. She nuzzled deeper into my ear, lulled by her soft breath in my ear.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, what do you?"

Absol thought for a moment before a soft giggle rang through my ear.

"You~" She cooed.

"What about me?"

"Eh, I don't know." She admitted.

"You know, what Frisk and Asriel are doing in there right?" Absol asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Have you done that before?" Absol asked, voice raised slightly in curiosity.

I was slightly bewildered at the question. Was she just curios? I mean, don't get me wrong, she is a pretty curios Pokémon. But since the time we've met, we've been getting closer. She couldn't like me, could she? All these thoughts ran through my head in a matter of seconds.

"N-no..." I admitted.

"Don't act embarrassed, you'll do it soon enough, trust me." She said, nuzzling into my neck.

She giggled as she heard my heart rate begin to rise.

She brought her finger down my neck and around my spike, causing purrs to erupt from my throat.

As her claw made its way closer to my abdominal area, those purrs became soft moans. My face and neck were now a dark shade of red.

I touched her soft lips causing a smile to form on her face.

She bent down, aiming to kiss my lips.

"Lucarcin,I-" Absol was interrupted by loud knock at the door.

Absol groaned.

I opened the door to find Asriel.

"Your lucky you can understand me, our I would have kicked you out Azy."

"Absol, stop." Asriel said.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"W-well, you see, it's about Frisk..." His face turning a deep shade of red.

"Go on." Absol said.

"We uh-"

"I know you did it, I could hear in here." Absol said With a grin.

His face immediately became even redder.

"Yeah about that...you know lots about that Absol. So, um...we didn't use protection..." Asriel trailed off, looking away for a second.

"And? Your at the age to have children, so what's the big deal?" Absol asked, her expression turning to annoyed.

"Well, it was more of the alcohol talking I think..." Asriel said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Asriel Dreemer, your an idiot." Absol said.

Asriel looked slightly stunned but also looked as if he hurt this before.

"Now I've seen her drunk many times before. I've been with her for 17 years and not once has she done something like this as she's drunk. She most likely used being drunk as an excuse to do that." Absol said narrowing her eyes at Asriel.

"B-but why w-would she want to d-do that?" Asriel asked his breathing and heart rate both intensifying.

"It starts with an L."

"Love?"

"Now, Asriel Dreemer, I am no stupid cat, I'm an Absol, and as one I am pissed that you said love. No, she thinks your a loser so she did it with you so you wouldn't feel bad about yourself." Asriel's face went whiter than white at her rant.

"Naw, im just kidding, of course she loves you!" Absol exclaimed.

"S-so what do I do about the situation?"

"Nothing, now go away!" Absol yelled, slamming the door.

"What an idiot!"

"Seems like it." I said.

"I-I'm tired..." Absol said with a yawn.

I smiled and picked her, and placing her on the bed.

"What a gentlemen!" Absol snickered.

And with that she dozed off.

I wasn't really tired so I went downstairs.

I needed a drink.

I hadn't had one since that day at Frisks apartment.

Asgore and Toriel were out on a date so I figured I could go get a drink.

I opened the pantry in the kitchen and saw a couple of bottles on the bottom shelf.

Picking up two bottles and putting them on the table I saw there was two kinds, beer and wine.

I already had wine before, but not beer so I poured some into a glass in the drawers.

I took a swig finding the taste strange but the feeling amazing.

I drank around 3 glasses before I realized it. I aura was a bit off so I figured I was slightly drunk. I figured I should go to bed.

I stomped up stairs and literally jumped into bed waking up Absol.

"You got into the alcohol didn't you blue boy?"

I responded with a low grunt followed by a cute giggle from Absol.

"Goodnight~" She cooed nuzzling into my neck.

I rested my hand on her hip which she responded with a shocked but satisfied gasp.

"Goodnight Absol..."

Meanwhile. Third person POV, location unknown.

Though the location is unknown, we do know that this location is underground. Three figures of different shapes and sizes were talking in the middle of the room. Though we can't tell who they are, we know they are Pokémon. We don't know but we do think we know their types. One is an electric mouse, theorized as a Richu but not confirmed. Second plus must likely a Charzard, the last one is most likely a Lucario, a female one.

"So we gonna try to get them tomorrow boss?"

"Yes, I will send a small squad a 4 to pose as just ordinary gang members. That little bitch will tell her Pokémon not to attack so it'll be easy." The supposed female Lucario said.

"Yeah, they don't stand a chance!" The supposed Richu exclaimed.

"Yeah man, this gonna be an easy job." The supposed Charzard said.

Lucarcin's POV.

I woke up feeling like a mess. I guess the alcohol did a number on me. I glanced to the side and found Absol still sound asleep. I decided leave her be.

I checked the clock, the time read 8:45.

I hopped off the bed and headed downstairs.

Frisk was sitting at the kitchen table, head on the table, code mug in hand.

"Good morning Frisk, are you alright?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Good morning Lucarcin! Don't worry I'm fine, just really tired..." She said, lifting her head off the table to take a sip of coffee.

"I don't want breakfast, I feel fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Yeah, it's all good. So where are we going today?"

"Well, I figured we could go check out a hiking trail in mt rakerod later today,but I wanna go to a Pokémon store to buy some stuff for you, Absol and Machamp." Frisk said.

Frisk was wearing a Pokémon league cap and a simple green shirt, and blue jeans.

"About yesterday...are you and Asriel um, you know, a thing?" I hesitantly asked.

Her face turned a deep shade of red at the mention.

"Y-yeah actually..." She replied, glancing away to hide the blush on her face.

"Um, good job?"

She responded with a quote chuckle.

"Your too cute!"

Frisk finished her coffee and went to wake Absol and Machamp.

Machamp stomped down the stairs not looking too happy. His expression was a mix of tiredness and frustration.

"You sure are happy today." Absol sarcastically said.

"Shut up, the only reason your happy is because if your new boyfriend." This send both of our faces into a deep shade of red.

"N-no, were j-just friends!" Absol shouted.

"Then how come you to share a room?" Machamp said, acting like he won the argument.

Absols blush disappeared and she went into a fit of laughter.

"You are actually stupid! We did the same thing when I first met you. And now your gonna off and say we're dating. Machamp, your what 26, 27, and you already forgot about that happened a decade ago?"

"W-well-"

"Well?"

Machamp face was more frustrated than anything now.

It was to the point he just stomped off to the living room.

"Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much, but he's only like this because of.." She trailed off looking at the ground.

"N-nevermind, it's not important." She said with a sight, walking off to the living room.

I thought about it for a moment.

Did it have to do with their child?

Frisk walked over from upstairs.

"Alright, were gonna head out." Frisk said.

I looked at the pancake on my plate that I didn't eat. I decided to give it to Absol.

"Hey Absol, you want my pancake?"

She perked up from her spot on the couch and trotted over to me.

"That's sweet of you but I'm fine, I don't need to eat." Absol said scratching her head.

"You haven't eaten in two whole days, cmon just one pancake." I said pushing it towards her face.

She let out a loud sigh before smiling.

"Fine, but only because I like you." She said, snatching the pancake from my hand.

She ate it in less than a minute than let out a loud burp.

"Absol!" Frisk shouted from the luxury from the living room.

"Excuse me!"

We headed out after 10 minutes. We went into downtown and headed for Pokéstuffs, the regional supermarket for Pokémon food,gear, and toys.

In an allyway, there were 4 very suspicious figures in the shadows.

Unfortunately, Frisk stopped to look at a very cute Charmander with their trainer.

I was about to tell them we should probably move then I was shot in the back by one of the figures from behind.

"LUCARCIAN!" Absol shouted, leaping up in the air to slash the figures.

She was put to the ground my two shots to the stomach.

Machamp tried to rush then and was shot 5 times, luckily his steel body protected him.

He was able to grab the one that injured us, take him by the arm and hit him into one of those staircases that lead up to buildings. After three hits of that the figure was torn in half by the sheer force. Machamp threw the other half of the body into a figure armed with a Spas-12 shotgun. The figure fell back, firing a shot into the air. He fell into a knife another figure that was holding. The knife pierced his heart, killing him in a matter of seconds.

"O-oh shit!" The figure with the knife shouted, quickly dropping the knife to the floor. He pulled out a taser and quickly shot Machamp, rendering him unconscious.

The other figure pushed Frisk into the wall, a huge smile on his lips.

"Now that I have you the boss says I can do whatever I want with you, that doesn't involve, injuring, or killing you. And you know what that means." He said licking her lips. He began to reach for her left breast.

Something inside her snapped, most likely what sans had told her.

She pulled out a knife from her pocket and stabbed him in the neck.

The last one ran away.

"O-oh my g-god, w-what have I done?!" She shouted looking at the dying man.

She watched as blood oozed out of his neck. The sound of his chocking made her lose it.

She started to ball.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said over tears.

I was still awake after getting shot in the back. And I felt ready to get up.

Absol was on the floor whimpering with tears rolling her cheeks. Purple blood oozed out from her stomach a pool of blood around her body. I bent down and started to stroke her cheek.

"I-its gonna be ok a-alright? I'm here for your..." I said tears pooling from my eyes.

"F-frisk...she's dying!" I shouted.

Frisk immediately rushed over to her and took out a revive and poured it in her mouth.

"She'll be ok, she just needs rest." Frisk said wiping tears from her eyes.

"T-thank you!" I exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

Frisk released me a few seconds later and rushed to Machamp.

"He's fine, just needs rest."

I bent next to Absol and let her nuzzle into the area below my spike.

"I-its ok,your ok." I said, rubbing her back.

"Their around the corner, move, move!" I heard from behind. I heard the rustling of multiple footsteps rushing from behind.

Multiple armored figures appeared armed with heavy assault rifles.

I immediately formed a spiked bone rush and rushed towards them. I staved one through the heart, killing him instantly, someone took a few shots from the side, so I took out the bone from the decaying heart and threw it like a boomerang decapitating them.

Another armored solider came from behind and attempted to hit me in the head with the butt of his assault rifle.

I grabbed it and threw it over my shoulder bringing the soldier with the weapon. I brought my foot down on him and then rushed towards another group of solider.

I threw two punches at ones helmet before kicking him in the stomach, sending him into a group of two soldiers.

I grabbed one of the soldiers by the neck and forced him to shoot three other soldiers.

Snapping his neck, and looking around I saw one soldier attempt to shoot the wounded Absol.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled forming a large aura sphere. I threw it at him, tearing him apart into large chucks of flesh.

I went to see if she was ok when she passed out.

In fact, Frisk was too.

Luckily, I knew the password for Frisks phone so I called Sans and told him what happened.

He teleported us into his house.

He threw Machamp on the couch with his magic and put Frisk in his bed.

"I'll stay with Frisk tonight, make she's ok. You and Absol take Papyrus's room." Sans said, pointing to the closed door at the top of the stairs.

"Will Papyrus be ok with that?" I asked.

"He's hanging out with Undyne and Alphys, and some strange kid with a Pikachu, I think his named Ash? No it was like ask or ack, whatever. So, Frisk killed someone?" He asked teleporting us to Grillbys, a place that Sans always goes to.

"Well, she was aiming for his shoulder, but got the neck instead."

"Oh wait, forgot to put Absol in bed. Lemme just, there!" Sans exclaimed when he teleported Absol into the room.

"And then she started to ball."

"Well it's a start..." Sans said sarcastically , which earned him an eye roll from me.

"Well, at least she's not a genocidal maniac with a thirst for living flesh." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

This caused his eyes to go completely black, no pupils. Just empty sockets. I gotta admit, it really freaked me out.

"Something wrong?"

His eyes immediately went back to normal and his normal cheery grin came back.

"Oh, nothing, it's just I don't like when people mention genocide, especially when it's about Frisk. I love her to much to even think about her like that." He said stumbling at some words. This was pretty strange.

"You realize she has a boyfriend right?"

"What?" Sans asked, expression going blank.

"Yeah, Asriel came by one night and I heard moaning from Frisks room. And then Asriel came by, his face was paler than pale and he stared going on about how he was worried about her getting pregnant. Also your 8 years older than her."

"First of all, I don't love her like that. Second of all, IM SO PROUD! IT TOOK 22 YEARS!" Sans exclaimed.

Everyone in the bar started looking at him now.

"Weird." Some dog in armor said before turning back to playing poker with himself.

"Grillbys, get me a large beer." Sans asked.

"Last time you ordered alcohol was a week ago. What's with you not wanting to get drunk?" The flame headed bar tender known as Grillby asked suspiciously before walking to off to the back room.

"I'm working..." Sans trailed off when he cane back.

"Sans, you don't have a job." I spoke up.

"On s-something!"

"Sure." Grillby said, giving him the beer.

"You want anything?" Grill by asked me, cleaning a glass.

"No, I gotta make sure Absols ok. Sans, if your gonna watch over Frisk, I'd suggest not drinking." I suggested, raising an eyebrow at sans, who was taking a swig of his beer.

"First of all, its 3:30, second of all, it's one bottle." Sans said.

"Still not a good idea..."

Sans finished his beer and teleported us back to his house.

"Now that I think about it, I'll hace s drink." I said rushing for the fridge.

He let out a chuckle.

"Right after you yelled at me for drinking." He teased.

I opened the fridge and couldn't find the alcohol.

"See that button on the bottom drawer? Push it." Sans said from the living room.

I pushed the button and a cabinet appeared to my left.

It was filled with dozens of bottles of different rules of liquor.

"1, why do you need a cabinet that requires a BUTTON to gain access. 2, why do you go to Grillbys when you have like 45 bottles of liquor here."

Sans teleported to the kitchen, powered donut in hand.

"W-well, W-wait." He said taking a bite of the donut.

"Papyrus, doesn't drink. He thinks you can't be "great" if you've even taken a sip of alcohol before. But I tell him that's hypocritical because he's had alcohol before. He normally drinks at undynes. But he says because he's taller than me, he takes "big boy sips" and he can't get drunk because of his greatness. Now, I don't sip either, but he says this because he was there the first time I had alcohol. And because he chugged it first time apparently makes him greater!" Sans ranted, his breathing heaving.

"But, its true he his greater." He said, which I responded with a face palm.

We went upstairs, said goodbye and went into our rooms.

Absol was still asleep.

I but a hand to her forehead and found she had a mild fever.

Looking over to the desk, I saw two bullets covered in dried purple blood.

For once, I was glad to know Sans.

My eyes were getting heavy so I decided to sleep even though it was 4:00.

I flopped onto the bed, put my arms around Absol, and drifted off.

Third person POV, Location unknown.

"Boss, they failed." An armored soldier said, to the female, supposed Lucario.

She was still in her armor, mouth piece of her armor removed and was sipping a cocktail.

"Corporal, take a seat." She said.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied taking s seat.

She got up, took s few bottles from a nearby shelf mixing ts, making a cocktail and passing it to the Corporal.

"T-thank you." He said, taking a drink.

A smile could be made on her lips

"No problem, I like you more than most soldiers, a promotion isn't far."

"R-really?" He questioned leaning in on his chair.

"Yes, Jackson, promotion isn't far." She replied taking another sip.

"I'll get that promotion soon!" The Corporal known as Jackson exclaimed.

"Alright let's get down to business. The mission was a failure. I know your were the only survivor of your squadron, can you tell me what you found out about them?" She asked crossing her legs in a comfortable position, then than taking another sip of her cocktail.

"Well, the Machamp is not affected by bullets, Absol can jump really high, and Lucarcian took down 98% of our soldiers."

She sat there for a moment thinking.

"Alright, I think I know what to do." She said, looking up to face him.

"We need to split them apart, taking them out one by one." She said a smile making its way to her lips. She took another sip of her cocktail then cleared her throat.

"All you need to do is kill a couple of Pokémon, then you and your family will get the money I promised. Your dad will get a high wage engineering job here. No more 10 dollars an hour and one meal a day." She said.

He took off his helmet showing the tears that were pooling down his cheeks.

He had short blond hair, hazle eyes, and facial have forming below his nose. He didn't look a day over 17.

"T-thank you..." Jackson said.

The supposed Lucario walked up from her chair and over to Jacksons. She pressed a button on her arm which removed her helmet revealing a female Lucario. A huge smile spread across her face.

She held his cheek in her hand.

"Don't thank me. After all, your the one earning the money." She said.

His face turned into a small but friendly smile.

"I also wanted to thank you for everything else you've done. I mean you literally gave me the job as soon as you saw me." Jackson said which widened her smile.

"Why your welcome~" She cooed.

His small smile turned into a wife one.

"In fact, I'll give you a quarter of the money, and the house that you want free." She offered moving her "thumb" or what would be up and down his cheek.

"T-th-thank you s-so much!" He exclaimed pulling her into a hug. She was a little surprised at first, but returned the hug.

"No problem Jackson."

They released the hug after around 10 seconds.

"Alright, you should go now, I'll be transferring the money to your dads bank account.

She released her hand from his cheek, letting him go. She watched him walk out of her office with a smile on her face.

She sat back in her chair, taking a long sip of the her cocktail. For once she was happy that she was like Lucarcian. It felt good to communicate with humans and monsters.

Lucarcian's POV WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.

I awoke to the feeling of Absols breath on my face.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Absol on top of me, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Good morning?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me, for saving Frisk, for Machamp." Absol said her expression softening.

I brought my hand up until I cupped her chin.

She purred and put her hand on top of mine.

"Don't thank me, I don't deserve it."

"Don't say that! You do." She said bringing her face close to mine.

"There is something I wanted to tell you..." she said looking at my lips.

"Go for it."

"We've only known each other for about a month, give or take a week or two. But I already feel a connection between us." She said her face getting closer.

She let out sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is. I love you, Lucarcian."

I was shocked at the sudden confession. I mean, we were really close, but it was more in a sibling way.

My lips twisted into a wide smile.

"Oh Absol, I love you too." I said. A tear ran down her face and her smile grew even wider snd our lips intertwined. She released after about 10 seconds.

"L-Lucarcian..." She said bringing her hand down my abdominal area.

She looked back at my face giving me a look of approval. I grinned and nodded.

A hole opened in my abdomen and my erected cock emerged from.

We started to explore different areas of her body and soon we made love. The feeling felt so wonderful, I never thought mating would feel like this.

We got so into it that we fell asleep after 20 minutes.

"You liked that didn't you?" She asked before she drifted off.

"Yes, yes I did." I said before kissing her lips.

Yes that was a very long chapter. I've been working on it all week. I was on vacation so I had lots of time to write during the drive there, and back. Also during the night when I wasn't doing anything. Anyways that's all for now, I'm gonna take a break, for like 5 hours.


	7. Children of Mewtwo

Location unknown.

**Third person POV.**

Corporal Jackson was in his quarters thinking about what had just happened. Not only had he just got 500,000 dollars and a free house for his once poor family, he also shared a hug with his boss, which returned it. She also had shown him some affection.

He went over what she had said in his mind.

_"All you need to do his kill a couple of Pokémon and your family will be happy"_

The thought brought a smile to the young mans face.

He also cried infront of the boss as well. She didn't seem to care.

She wasn't like this with his fellow comrades, but when it came to him, she was friendly, she even offered him a drink.

Staring out the window he looked at the several high mountains in the distance.

_She's your boss goddamnit, stop getting attached. He said in his mind._

He replayed those 10 minutes in his mind several times.

A promotion, money. It all sounded good.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said, not looking to face the door.

"Hello Jackson." He immediately wiped his body around and gave his boss a salute, which earned a eye roll from her.

"Don't do that..." She said pulling his hand away.

"B-boss?"

"From now on, use my real name if we're alone." The female Lucario said gripping his hand tighter.

He glanced down at her hand before nodding.

"S-sorry, L-Lucarcia."

"Now that's better!" Lucarcia replied smiling.

"So, do you need something?" Jackson asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well it's my break...so I figured I'd spend some time with you. I'm not just your boss, I consider you a friend, my only one." She said her smile turning even wider.

"W-why do you think that?" Jackson stuttered, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Do guy remember when we were younger? We used to be best friends, just because you joined this milita doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore. You should know that." Lucarcian said, her voice softening.

She wrapped Jackson into a warm hug, which he returned.

"S-sure, I can make time for that." Jackson said.

Lucarcia let out a soft squeal.

"I can't believe your my boss..." Jackson said, earning a soft chuckle from Lucarcia. She responded by running a hand up an down his face.

"Does that feel good?" Lucarcia asked, reaching his neck.

He frantically nodded his head.

She giggled and put her head into his neck.

His face turned a deep red as her lips came in contact with his neck. She wasn't really kissing his neck. It's just the positon was in her lips touched his neck.

"Maybe, your more than a friend to me~" She cooed, nuzzling deeper into her neck.

This sent Jacksons face into a deeper shade of red.

This caused a cute giggle to escape Lucarcias lips.

after all, she was still a child.

"U-um...but.." He trailed off, leaving the room silent.

This caused another giggle to erupt from the lips.

"But, just don't treat me like a friend around other people in this milita. But we can do whatever we want when we're alone." She whispered into his ear.

A wide smiled formed on his face.

He pulled her head away from his neck and cupped her cheek.

"You have my word." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Her face went slightly red at the sudden affection, but it didn't stop her from giggling.

"You know, maybe we could go get a drink tommorow after closing, I basically own the place." Said leaning into his face and kissing it.

She left the room shortly after.

He was beyond shocked.

First of all, did she just confess to him? Second of all, did she ask him out, and third of all why did he kiss her.

Lucarcin's POV.

I woke up to find Absol asleep nuzzling against my cock.

A few moans escaped my lips as I took in the sensation.

"Someone likes that." Absol said.

She smirked at me,licking my cock, then nuzzling it again.

Another loud moan escaped my lips.

"We're gonna have to get up soon unfortunately, but I wanna do this some more when we have time." Absol said.

"But what if you get pregnant?"

"Oh I most likely am already." This sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't be a father could I?

I shrugged it off and sat up right.

Absol grabbed my shoulders using them to balance herself, followed by a passionate kissed between us.

"That was nice." Absol said, touching my lips.

"Not as nice as you." I said, a wide grin on my face.

We shared another kiss before getting up.

My cock was still out and it would take a few minutes to put it away.

Absol snickered and stroked it gently.

I laid back closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

"Ok we really need to get up." Absol admitted.

"Yeah, let's go downstairs." I said with a loud yawn.

We went downstairs to find Machamp sleeping on the floor, and Frisk asleep on Sans shoulder.

"Again, she has a boyfriend Sans." I said with a face palm.

"How many times do I have to say it, we have a father and daughter kind of relationship." Sans said with his eyes narrowed, which earned an eye roll from me.

"She fell asleep here after going to get a drink of water. Machamp was in the way sooo i threw him off the couch." Sans said, laying back on the couch.

_"Sans, your an idiot." Absol said lightly, sc_ratching him with her claw.

"Yeah, love you too sweety." Sans said stroking her head.

Frisk began to stir.

"Good morning Sans,morning Absol, morning Lucarcian, m- SANS, YOU LEFT MACHAMP ON THE FLOOR!" Frisk shouted, which caused Machamps eyes to widened. He got up with a snarle and glared at Sans, which caused sweat to form on his forehead.

"S-sorry?"

BAM!

That's what I saw.

Sans let Machamp punch him suprisingly.

"Good job Machamp!" Frisk said with a cheery smile. She gave Machamp a high five.

"Alright, were not letting team PSE stop us! We are going to fight the elite four. Probably in a few months..." she trailed off as as noticed the unamused expression on Sans face.

"Anyways, I was thinking about heading to the mall you know, buy some supplies for the team." Frisk said getting up from the catch.

"Gimme a sec." Sans said, teleporting us to the mall.

We were in an indoor mall with several shops. People and Pokémon were walking around looking at the different shops.

We stopped at a shop named PH's which was a store with food for humans and Pokémon. We stepped out of the shop with 10 revives, a bag of MM's, and a pack of gum.

Frisk pulled out her phone chewing a stick of gum and dialed Sans number.

"Get this stuff out of here dear!" Frisk suited into the phone.

"Fine, why are you so lazy?"

"Hypocrite..." She muttered.

Sans teleported she took the grocceries besides the gum.

"Why do you always buy gum?" I asked eyeing the huge box gum.

"Well, I used to smoke, and I smiled a lot, so I needed a way to stop, gum was the perfect alternative!" Frisk exclaimed, still chewing the stick of gum.

"Oh..." I said awkwardly.

We stopped at shop called play game, a video game store.

"Jeff, what's sup!" Frisk said to a man behind the counter. The man looked to be on his mid to late 20's. A boom box was behind the counter playing some rap music. The usual about drugs and violence.

"My homie Frisk what's up!" The man named Jeff said, doing some weird handshake with Frisk.

"Does she still have a 50% discount?" A voice from behind said

I looked behind me to see an employee sorting Games. He turned around and was relieved to be a male bunny monster with short ears, a PlayGame employee shirt, and red glasses.

"What you talkin about Sharmen, she's had that thing for the last 17 years man. Her mamma use to come here all the time man. How you be forgetting something like that?"

Sharmen looked at the floor then glanced back at Jeff.

"School." He used as an excuse.

Jeff just shook his head and looked back to Frisk.

"So what can I get you girl?"

Frisk glanced at the shelves behind Jeff.

"Do you have Greninjas revenge 2 on shelves yet?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah we do, that came was so good man, finished the single player in two days." He went behind the counter and pulled out the game.

"That'll be 29.99$." He said handing her a bag to put the game in.

"Ok, thank you!" She said smiling.

She called Sans again.

"You know the deal."

Sans sighed and teleported then grabbed the bag and teleported back.

We walked out the door and headed for the center of the mall.

We heard screaming then a thunderbolt which broke through the wall.

I watched as the shape of a Richu emerged from the opening, followed by the shape of a charziard,and a Lucario.

They spotted us and jumped up to where we were on the second level.

They all covered head to toe in sliver neon armor, neon color depending the color of Pokémon.

"Well well well, look who we have here. The one who killed an entire squadron of my troops." The Lucario said. The voice was feminine though, I knew female Lucario'a are rare, I haven't seen any up until now.

"They deserved it!" I spat at them.

"Oh I'm sure they did. Regardless I need to kill you because I need your DNA to build Pokémon super soldiers, blah blah blah." She sarcastically said, summoning a bone rush.

The Richu sparked with elecitry and the Charziard roared. They all assumed a fighting stance.

"Get out of here Frisk!" Machamp roared.

"But what about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us, we can take these guys." Machamp said confidently.

She ran us, leaving us with the rouge Pokémon.

"Take those two, I have Lucarcian." The female Lucario said.

They let out a war cry and rushed toward Absol and Machamp.

I looked at the fight for a second before returning my gaze to the Lucario.

"I must say you are more handsome than I thiught you'd be. Regardless, you about to die by the Children on Mewtwo, surrender yourself to me and I will make you death painless." She stated pointing her Bone rush towards me.

"I don't know who you think you are. But in not letting some crazy armored bitch kill me snd my friends." I said forming an arua sphere.

I could tell from my aura that she was smiling in the armor. I guess this was the way she liked it.

I released the aura sphere letting it fly into her.

She blocked it with her bone rush, destroying it.

I rushed with a bone rush of my own, attempting to jab her in the stomach.

She blocked it with a mega punch before following that up with a roundhouse kick to the face.

I moaned it pain, but was able to block her mega punch with an arua sphere, sending us both sliding back.

The Richu and Charziard were sent flying back to the Lucario's side.

"You guys are tougher then I thought. Guess I'll have to just try harder!"The female Lucario said, charging up a Aura sphere. She launched it straight up and Richu used a thunder bolt on it. It creates a massive explosion which desomated the entire mall and the parking lots.

Luckily we were Pokemon and that wasn't gonna stop us.

Absol flew at Machamp and Absol attacked Charziard.

I rushed towards Richu attempting to hit it with a bone rush.

He used his metal tail to block all the incoming swings.

He jumped into my chest and jumped off, using thunder bolt.

I blocked with a mega punch and punch him square in the face, sending his small body backwards off the edge.

1 down, 2 to go.

The Chaziard roared at the sight of his fallen comrade and knocked Absol away with his claw.

He rushed towards me and used flamethrower.

The fire caught my hand a bit but It wasn't a big deal.

I hit him with a bone rush in the head which he retaliated with fire spin.

I couldn't see do to all the fire.

I jumped out of the way incase he rushed out of the fire.

He flew up into the air and uses flame flower again, and missing.

Machamp jumped into the air and tackled Charziard to the ground.

The female Lucario summoned an Aura sphere and launched it at me, hitting me directly in the abdomen.

I recoiled back, clutching my abdomen.

She rushed at me with a bone rush.

I blocked it and swiped her legs out from under her.

Before I could finish her, Charziard flew Machamp off the edge than flew at me.

He grabbed me and pulled me off the edge.

I landed on my back next to Richus body.

Charziard flew down and used steel Wing (im pretty sure Charziard can use it. If not forgive me)

He hit me in the chest sending me into s nearby wall.

"C'mon man you know not to harm the lady!" He shouted raising me into the air, by the neck.

"And you know not to harm Blue Boy." I said with a smiled.

He cocked an eyebrow before Absol jumped on him.

She pulled off something of his armor which sent him into a panic.

"Shit, Shit!" He screamed.

He was able to tear his armor off before it went Kaboom.

Now, most Chaziards look similar. But the one I fought at the gym had a scar on his forehead. And this looked exactly identical. But there are many Pokémon with scars. I shrugged it off and focused on the fight.

Absol used the opportunity to sink her teeth deep into Charziards neck, causing him to gasp for air.

He held his hand over the wound.

The female Lucario saw this and immediately jumped down and used earthquake. A move I didn't know we could use.

It sent me and Absol into the wall.

The Lucario rushed over to Charziard.

"Y-your gonna be ok, d-don't worry." She said glancing at the wound.

She gave him a potion to help him recover.

She pushed a button on her armor that appearntley did nothing at all.

She let out a battle cry and charged up an aura sphere.

I dodged it and hit yet with a mega punch. She blocked it and Absol tried to hit her in the back with shadow claw she dodged it and I was hit in the stomach by something.

"LUCARCIAN!" Absol shouted, ignoring the Lucario and rushing to me.

She looked around the mall and saw a sniper on the glass roof.

"Sorry dear, put this is where you three die." She said, charging an arua sphere.

I used the last of my strength to push Absol away and stab her in the shoulder with the spike on my hand, it suprisingly went straight through her armor.

The sniper got into the mall using a rappel, dropped his sniper and pulled out an SMG.

He started to fire at us.

I had no strength left so I just fell to the floor.

Luckily Sans came and teleported all of us out.


	8. The Plan

**Third person POV, location unknown.**

"The initial punch from the Lucario ruptured a lung. He landed on his head during the fall. He's luckily he didn't get brain damage." A doctor said. In a hospital bed was an unconscious Raichu. The same one that was thought to be dead during the battle.

"I-is he gonna be ok?" Lucarcia asked, looking at the unconscious Raichu.

"Yes, he should wake up shortly. And got Charziard, all we needed was some antibiotics and we needed to stick his neck up. He should be fine too." The doctor said.

This brought a smile to her face.

"I advise to take caution when going up against those 3. Their power exceeded our expectations. If Mewtwo was here, we'd be fine. But this facility is charged by his life force."

Lucarcia nodded and headed back to her quarters.

"Oh, by the way if you see Sergeant Jackson, tell him to send Greninja to these coordinates." Lucarcia send, handing him a piece of paper.

**Lucarcin's POV.**

I woke up to hear Absols soft whimpering.

She was nuzzling into my neck, wet tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm alive Absol."

"I know, I'm just scared." She said, words muffled by her face in my neck.

I lifted her from my neck and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said kissing her lips. She returned the kiss without hesitation.

"I love you..." Absol said, another set of tears coating her soft white.

"I love to as well." I said, planting a kiss on her neck.

She smiled and returned to the spot on my neck.

I thought of Team PSE, and what the Lucario said.

She wanted to kill us for our DNA to make Pokémon Super Soldiers? Why would she want to do that?

I thought of all the possible reasons someone would want that.

Power,taking over the world, selling them, military weapons. The last thought stuck with me. They were more like a military than teams like Team Agua and Rocket. They actually used soldiers with firearms.

And the fact that each Pokémon I fought from that team was like me.

I didn't know what to think. But I knew we had to take these bastards down. But then I thought of something. Every Pokemon I fought was part of Asgregs team. But I didn't remember them being at all like me. It could all just be a huge coincidence, but I doubted it.

**30 minutes later.**

"So now we're starting a full scale war with team PSE?" Sans asked pacing around the living room.

"We need more people to fight them!" Machamp said.

Frisk thought about it for a moment, everyone's eyes in her.

"I think I know some guys."

Frisk told Sans to teleport us to a forest. I didn't know why until we saw three figures in the shadow.

"Pre-"

"Yeah shut up. Look, Team Rocket we know how much you hate Team PSE. We wanna make a deal. You help us defeat them, we help you locate Ashes Pikachu." Frisk said, which lit up Tean Rockets eyes. Everyone but Team Rocket was staring at her in shock.

"Were in! Just tell us where they are first." James said.

"They went to the Ahola region again for vacation and Ash and Pikachu have different rooms so you can snag him during his sleep." Those guys were so dumb that they actually bought it.

"Do you really think we can trust she's guys?" I whispered the frisk.

"Yeah, they would do almost anything to get that Pikachu." She said.

"Alright, follow us." Mewoth said.

We followed them back to some secret underground lairs of theirs. There were other team rocket members there as well.

Jessie brought us to a computer screen and pulled up a map.

"Team PSE's HQ is located in the Hudson Valley of the York region, where we currently are right now. It looks like an engineering business from the outside, and is on the inside. There is an elevator that requires a password to get taken down. We know the password from a PSE member we've captured, but we can't get in their due to the sheer amount of people in there. Plus, the Children Of Mewtwo. The reason they are called that is because they are Mewtwo creations. He is the founder of PSE which stands for Pokémon Special Engineering. We don't know their main goal, but what we do know is they are trying to make Special Enginnered Pokémon, just like Lucarcian. Now we have the layout of the entire facility. All you need to do is get to the reactor and blow it up. We have some specialt made charges for that. I'd set the timer for 5 minutes." James explained.

"How are we even gonna get in?" Sans asked, not looking so sure this would work.

"Well, there is another entrance, the basement entrance with leads to the baracks, but it's chained shut. An Aura Sphere powerful enough should be able to loosen it. The alarm would sound though. Unless we pose as Team PSE members." Mewoth explained.

"Well now that I know the layout somewhat, I could actually get us inside right now. Is only be able to get inside the elevator though." Sans said.

"Well, then its settled,we go in with the Skeleton." Jessie exclaimed.

Suddenly the door gave in, and water shurikens were thrown at the guards killing them.

When the dust settled, a Greninja in the same style of Armor as the children of Mewtwo appeared.

"No one invited me to the little party." Greninja said in a heavy accent. Frisk was able to understand him. It seems that he is just like The Children of Mewtwo.

"Sans, get Frisk and Team Rocket out of here!" I screamed.

Some Team Rocket members brought out their Pokémon.

"Snivy, use Vine Wip!" A Team Rocket member shouted.

Greninja grabbed it and threw it across the room.

"You guys get out of here, we can handle this."

They did as I said and got out.

Grenjnja through a water shuriken, which I blocked with a bone rush.

Absol charged him, but was sent into the wall by a hydro pump.

Greninja rushed us, and kicked me to the ground. He spun around and cut Machamp across the chest with a shurikien.

This sent Machamp tumbling to the ground.

Greninja threw a shuriken at me which I dodged.

He used Hydro pump, which I dodged again.

He grunted and ran at me.

I tried to jab him with my bone rush. Which he dodged.

He got behind he and kicked me in the back.

I turned around and gave him a punch to the face.

I did an uppercut which made him cough yo blood.

He regained his composure and summoned a few water shurikens and threw them at me.

When the smoke settle he was right infront of me.

He kicked me in the stomach then gave me two punches to the face sending me to the ground.

"Nice try mate, say good." He said,

Summoning a water shurikien.

He didn't notice that my hand was behind the back, Forming a mega punch.

"Goodnight to you." I said then pounced on him.

I released the mega punch at his head.

He didn't move.

I took off his helmet to see his face almost pulp. He was surely dead.

I went over to Absol to find her uncounsis. I kissed her lips before checking on Machamp.

He was alive, just clutching his chest.

I waited for a few minutes before Sans came back.

"You dealt with him?" He asked.

I nodded and pointed to the body.

"I'm impressed, alright we're outta here." He said, teleporting us to his house.

"How longs Papyrus been gone?" I asked noticing his obvious absence.

"Oh he's partying Undyne. Oh, we should probably go to Alphys." He said teleporting us to Undyne and Alphys place.

"O-oh I didn't see you th- Oh my goodness they're hurt!" Alphys said. Frisk put Machamp and Absol in their poke balls and gave them to Alphys. Alphys had a degree in Pokémon Sciene and Health so she could easily care for them.

Undyne also agreed to help us take on team PSE.

I liked Undyne, she tried to act seriously, but failed miserably.

We went over the plan with her. We were going to leave tonight.

**Now I know what your thinking. The story is ending all ready, the hell? Well don't be afraid. There is going to be at least 5k words after the PSE reactor is blown. Also I'm happy to announce that I'm sorta making Poketale a franchise. There will be other Poketale stories. They aren't going to always be about these characters. But some will, and some will have them included, some won't have them at all. The next story will be called "Poketale: The new Trainer" I will begin the story right after the completion of this story.**


	9. A few broken bones

We left at 9:30 PM.

It was us, Jessie, James, and Mewoth and Undyne.

We took a bus to Hudson valley. We dropped off next to the "engineering business" which was in the middle of know where.

Sans was able to teleport us inside the barriacks.

The walls were lined with guns of all sizes.

Small guns,medium guns, big guns, bigger guns... The list goes on and on.

"Alright Jessie, James and Frisk stay behind and create a distraction. Jessie I suggest hacking that holo computer to send most guards outside. But tell the Children Of Mewtwo to stay behind, I wanna deal with them myself. Jesssie nodded and went to the computer.

Frisk looked at me and walked up to me. She wrapped me into a big hug.

"Be careful buddy." She said, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I gave a reassuring smile and headed out the doors.

"ALL TEAM PSE MEMBERS BUT SECURITY OFFICERS AND THE CHILDREN OF MEATWO PLEASE REPORT TO SECTOR 7252." A robotic voice said on the loudspeaker.

Jessie had done it.

The HQ was stunningly beautiful. The floor had a strange white color to them and the celieng was over 40 meters high.

Not many security officers were around.

Two spotted us and raised their pokeballs in the air.

"Put your hands where I can see the or w-" he was interrupted by an aura sphere getting thrown at them. My aura sphere blew them into bits.

More security officers saw us and soon a battle was raging.

I was fighting a group of four officers, each had security batons.

One of them came from behind and tried to hit me in the head.

I wiped around and blocked it with a bone rush. I kicked him with a mega kick sending him into another officer.

The two remaining officers were now bent extremely cautious.

I wasted no time in using a mega punch to blow one of the officers faces off.

The last one had a pistol and began to fire at me.

He unfortunately missed all of his shouts and was met with a dark pulse to the stomach.

I turned around and saw all my ally's had dealt with the rest of the officers.

"Let's get moving!" Machamp shouted rushing ahead of us.

"Machamp w-" I was interrupted by the Charziard from earlier pouncing from above on him.

Both of his feet her Machamos chest.

He couldn't move and he was gasping for air.

I charged up an arua sphere an sent it towards Charziard.

He flew upwards, dodging the sphere.

The Riachu from before came rushing from a door behind us.

**Third person POV, location Hudson valley **

Lucarcia passed around her room.

She heard of a security breach and knew who it was.

She was panicking.

Her breathing started to intensify.

Jackson which sat on her bed was also worried, but mainly about her.

He saw her breathing intensify and a worried expression hit his face.

"Calm down, we can figure this out." Jackson said, walking up to her and wrapping her in his arms.

Lucarcia purred softly and nuzzled his neck.

"I-I know, it's just I don't know if I can stop them." She said, her words slightly muffled.

He started to stroke her head.

"Hey it'll be fine. Just relax so we can think about this in more detail." He said.

Over the past few weeks, their relationship was getting stronger. He was promoted to sergeant and was given all the money for his family. He still thought from time to time about his feelings. He loved her, but she was a Pokémon she he was a human. His train of thought was stopped by soft kisses being planet on his neck.

He immediately blushed.

"I should calm down, with you~" she. cooed continuing to kiss his neck.

He started to sweat. He closed his mouth shut as not to wince in pain.

His pants hurt, he was to hard.

She immediately noticed his expression.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, worry spread on her face.

"I-its my..."He screamed loudly, she was worried. She looked around his body to see what was wrong until she stumbled upon his pants.

She blushed at the sight of his erection.

He awkwardly stumbled with her word.

"Wow, that's big- I m-mean, can y- I mean.." As she realized she was still staring.

He groaned in pain once more

He couldn't bare it anymore and he pointed at his pants.

"It's too hard in my pants..." He said.

She quickly unzipped his pants and looked away.

"I-I won't look..." Lucarcia said.

"Can w-we talk about the breach now?"

**Lucarcin's POV, 10 minutes later.**

The battle was still waging on, none of us had the advantage. Machamp was uncomfortable, and Absol was wounded.

It was only Sans, me and Undyne in the fight.

Sans was overpowering them at first, but was hit by an attack that rendered most of his powers useless.

Charziard dove and Sans and had a full on fist fight.

"Why are you doing this?" Sans asked, still struggling against Charziards weight.

"Pokémon are slaves, even you should know that. If we turn every Pokémon like us, then we will be as smart as humans. They will bow to us and they will be our slaves." Charziard said.

Sans arms gave in and Charziard crushed him, his body went limp.

"SANS NO!" Undyne screamed and ran at Charziard.

She summked a few spears beneath him, inclosing him in a circle of spears.

She dove into the circle she attempted to stab Charziard.

He grabbed the spear and crushed it.

He grabbed Undyne and threw her across the room.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a water tank. I didn't know why it was there but I knew I had to use it.

The water tank was about 3x the size of Charziard. Lifting it would be near impossible for me. I had to get him close.

I ran at Charziard and he responded with a flame thrower.

I dodged to the left and jumped towards the water tank.

We charged at me and pinned me to the wall.

He held me by the chest and I struggled to break free.

I used to mega punch to punch him straight in the stomach.

He grounded and let go of me, but not before catching my chest with his claws.

He delve deep into my chest, tearing through layers of flesh.

I used what little strength I had left to use a mega kick and kick his leg.

I jumped back and summoned an arua sphere.

I threw it at him and it missed, but hit the water tank.

"You missed!" He shouted, smirk on his face.

"Ever heard the saying Fire and Water don't mix? Well you do now." I said.

He was confused at first.

He looked all over the room and his eyes fell on the water tank.

The impact of the arua sphere cracked it. It the effect of the arua was cracking it.

I uttered his last breath which was a gasp before the water came tumbling out of the tank.

The water reached around 5 feet deep.

The water washed me across the room. The room was huge. It wasn't really a room, it was more of a center for the base, having most main locations in the walls of the center.

When I opened my eyes I saw Charziards body across from me. His flame was out, he was dead.

I looked around the room at everyone he had hurt, or killed.

I rushed over to Absol. She had hurt her leg bad in the fight.

"Absol are you ok?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, but Sans..." She trailed off, pointing to Sans body.

I ran over and saw his rib cage was completely broken. He wasn't dust though, which confused me.

Machamp and Undyne awoke and saw Sans.

Undyne rushed over and cursed the Charziard.

"He's avenged." I calmly said and pointed to the body.

She went to the body and kicked it's head with her metal foot, sending Deceased blood into Undynes armor.

Machamp was looking down at Sans body.

"H-he's not dust..." Machamp said.

Undyne was so angry about his death that she didn't even notice. She was curios, but realized we needed to go.

"Wait where's the Raichu?" I asked, looking around the center. He was know where to be found.

**Third person POV Lucarcias room.**

Raichu bursted open the door, he was out of breath.

Raichu paid no attention to the pant less Jackson.

"C-Charziard is dead and our soldiers can't get back in true facility!" Raichu cried.

"And the remaining security officers?" Lucaria asked.

"They're grouped up at the reactors entrance." As soon as he said that, gunshots and screams came from the reactor entrance.

"Raichu, go deal with them, we will take a different approach." She said, glancing to Jackson.

Raichu then rushed out of the room.

"Um, z-zip up your pants..."Lucarcia hesitantly said, trying to resist the urge to look at it. The urge took and she found herself looking at it. She found it amazing.

She shook her head.

"S-sorry, we have to go!" Lucarcia said.

Jackson zipped his pants up and Lucarcia took his hand an ran out the door.

Jackson's bushed stayed the entire time.

**Lucarcin's POV.**

We brought Absol back to the barracks to be treated and brought Sans body back.

Frisk broke down in tears when she saw him.

She hugged him body and kept saying how she was sorry.

I kissed Absol, smiled and took to the reactor.

The reactor was guarded by a security team, which we took down with no issues.

We were greeted with Raichu, touching the glass of the reactor.

The reactor was not what we imagined. Instead of storing a fusion reactor, there was Mewtwo, completely unconscious and obvious to what happened.

"See him there, in that tank. He created us, he created everything to see here right now. And you. You killed two of his creations!" He screamed and turned around to look at me.

"And now, I'm gonna kill you. Each and every one of you. And I'll find that Absol of yours and do her as I did all those years ago." That sentence brought anger to my body. It filled every part of me. It filled me so much that I didn't even see the Aura Sphere forming in my hands.

**Cliffhanger hehehe.**


	10. Truth

Undyne noticed the Aura forming but was too late to do anything.

The projectile flew towards the Riachu which he side stepped, letting it fly into the reactor.

An unknown liquid streamed from the tank and into the ground floor.

A Pokémon that could be described as frightening took a few steps out of his ince isolated tank.

He looked around the room and placed his eyes on Riachu.

His hands, or what could be called hands were now balled into fist.

"You IDIOT!" He roared into the Riachus. He held the electric mouse up by the tail.

"You ruined EVERYTHING! This facility will now run on a backup generator which will only last a day. You thought awakening me to kill these scum would be worth setting me free?" Mewtwo asked.

The Riachu was now pkeading to left alive, which Mewtwo scoffed at.

Mewtwo started to tear off the Riachus armor leaving him with no protection.

Mewtwo looked into his eyes and found regret,and sadness.

"I'll make it q-" He was cut off by a tranquilizar dart being shot into his neck.

The grip on the Riachu loosened and he broke free. He gasped for air and looked around.

A female Lucario jumped down from a balcony left of us.

"Alright, I'm not hiding anymore, I'm gonna take out each and everyone of you!" She exclaimed, summoning a bone rush.

She glanced to the Riachu which

Nodded the fight began.

The Riachu flew at Machamp with an incredible leap and used iron tail.

Machamp blocked which all four arms. He retaliated with a mega kick, and missed.

Riachu did a quick attack, striking Machamp across the face.

Undyne ran at the Female Lucario with a spear. They classed for a few seconds before the Lucario swiped Undyne's legs out from under her.

I went behind her and hit her with a mega punch, sending her to the ground.

I went to finish her but she kicked at my leg, giving her enough time to roll backwards and get her footing back.

Undyne got back to feet and glanced at Machamp.

Machamp was just struck with an iron tail to the face.

His face was now covered in his own blood.

Riachu was moving so fast that Machamp couldn't keep up.

Undyne summoned a few spears Undyne Raichu.

He narrowly avoided them and used thunderbolt, which Undyne just barley avoided.

The Lucario summoned an arua sphere and hit Machamp with it.

Machamp hit the wall and Riachu used a thunderbolt.

After the thunderbolt was over, Machamp fell to the ground, limp. He didn't move a muscle.

Anger boiled up inside me and I ran at the Riachu, grabbing him by the tail and slamming it into the wall multiple times.

It had no time in between snacks to use any attacks.

Once he was all bloodied I threw him next to Mewtwo. Riachu was alive, but was useless in a fight in his condition.

The female Lucario looked stunned, like she never expected anything like that.

Undyne threw a spear at the Lucario and she snapped out of it an caught it.

Something inside me snapped. The way she caught it. That was the same way Asgregs Lucario caught it.

The Lucario then threw it back at her which had no affect due to the armor.

She summoned an Aura Sphere which Undyne tried to dodge but failed. She was now unconscious.

My gaze returned to her's.

I growled and ran at her with a Bone Rush.

She used a mega Kick to block the attack and retailed with a dark pulse.

I ducked and hit her with a mega punch directly in the abdomen.

She wailed an scrambled back.

She clutched her abdomen an fell to the floor.

"Who the hell to you think you are? You can't even get up after taking a hit to the Abdomen.

She looked up into my eyes, trying to search them.

"Why are you doing this, can't you see that this is a good thing?" She asked.

I let out a long chuckle.

"Making humans into skates isn't a good thing." I laughed.

She looked at me with a confused expression.

"You really think that? Well your wrong. We want to walk among the humans and monsters but not as pets, or trainer slaves, but as people. I don't know who told you that, but your wrong." She stated.

My mind went back to what Charziard said.

Could she have been lied to?

She could be lying.

But, she looks to young to want to join a team like this unless she wanted to make a difference. That's what my old trainer told me when I asked him why his dad joined the military after high school.

I knew I had to believe her, but I needed some prove.

Before I could muster a word from my lips, Riachu said something.

"I knew some day you'd figure it out Lucarcia. Yes, you've been lied to you little bitch. We aren't gonna walk among those scum. We're gonna make them slaves, just like they made us!" The Riachu exclaimed.

"B-but why? I-I thought we were friends..." She said, tears falling from her eyes. Her voice was similar to that or Frisks and I felt bad.

She looked up, but not at me, but past me.

She nodded and three gunshots rang out.

I glanced over to Riachu and saw a bloody and mangled corsp of what once was a Pokémon. It's face was twisted into a smile which looked really freaky. Fresh blood still ozzed from the recently decayed corsp.

A figure hopped off the balcony and ran to Lucarcia.

"Are you alright?" The figure asked, eyeing her wounds.

"S-sorry about her wounds..." I apologized glancing at the floor.

He glanced at me, I couldn't tell because he was wearing a helmet, but I could sense a small smile from his lips.

"It's ok, you didn't know..." He responded.

I rushed to Machamp and checked his pulse.

I felt nothing.

He was indeed dead.

I knew Lucarcia played a role in his death but she didn't know that she was lied to, so it wasn't her fault.

But then, I felt a pulse. It started slow, but got faster.

I smiled and went back over to Lucarcia.

"I never got your name." I asked.

"Jackson." He replied.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"S-she's dying..."Jackson said. He took off his helmet to reveal short blonde hair and hazle eyes. He looked to be about 17. Tears were pooling from his eyes. I felt extremely guilty that I killed her.

Lucarcia smiled at the sight of his face.

She brought a paw up to it and gently stroked it.

I was a little shocked to see a human Pokémon relationship, but I didn't mind.

"What about Mewtwo?" I asked.

Jackson suddenly stopped.

"Simple." He said. He gently removed the paw from her face and walked over to Mewtwo.

He took out a 9m pistol and fired 12 rounds before his gun clicked, signifying that the gun was dry.

I looked at Mewtwo to see nothing. He was there, he wasn't bloodied at mangaled.

His eyes flew open and started directly into Jacksons.

He dropped his gun and fell on his rear end in shock.

Mewtwo sat up, and eyed me, and then Lucarcia.

His eyes went wide and he got up and hovered a few inches above the ground over to Lucarcia.

Lucarcia was still conscious.

That one mega punch must have really scrambled her insides.

"D-daddy?" She mustered, looking him in the eyes.

Me and Jackson were both shocked. We knew that they were his children, but I didn't think he had emotions and cared for them.

"Lucarcia...I'm so sorry." He said bring his hand to her face.

"No, I-" She started to cough up blood.

"It's my fault daddy. I-I should have known." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

Before anything else could see said, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk.

Frisk saw Machamp and ran over to the body.

She fell to her knees crying.

Toriel looked at her daughter with a apologetic look, but then her face returned to serious and she looked at Mewtwo.

"Seems to escaped your banishment." She said, crossing her arms.

"It wasn't my choice!" He spat at her.

"Look what you did here!" Toriel exclaimed glancing around the room to see all the destruction that had become to the room.

"There is no time for that, MY DAUGHTERS DYING!" A deafening silence came from the result of those words, followed by rapid breaths and tears.

"Please. I know I've almost killed Ash in the past, and his Pokémon. I killed the scientists that you worked with, and I've done other things. But Lucarcia wasn't involved in anything! Kill me, banish me again, anything as long as my daughter lives!" Mewtwo pleaded, something he had never done before.

Toriel looked into his eyes and saw his soul. It was filled with hatred and anger. But she also saw a hint of love. That love for being one thing, Lucarcia.

"I will help you, and you won't be banished. But if you do anything, I will banish you under the ice of eroupa. I have the power to do that, after all, the Dreemer family owns a space station."

"Whatever, just help her!"

Toriel walked over and got on her knees next to Lucarcia.

She looked over her body and looked at her abdomen.

"She was hit with a mega punch in the center of her abdomen. I can heal her but it will take a little bit." She said, summoning her healing magic.

"You don't know how much this means to me..."

Toriel glanced at Mewtwo with a smile.

"Your right, I never will." Toriel said, and began to work on healing Lucarcias wounds.

**Yeah, another chapter. We are nearing the end of this story. This story will most likely be 30-35k words long. **


	11. Aftermath

Toriel brought Lucarcia back to her and Asgore's house to be treated.

Absol was recovering.

, and Machamp was in a comma.

Sans was announced dead. His soul was still alive, but without a body he wasn't himself.

I went upstairs into the guest bedroom Absol had been placed in to be treated.

She was sleeping with her tail between her legs.

I walked up to the bed and flopped onto it.

Absol open one eye and smiled at me.

"Hello Blue Boy~" She cooed, leaning her face. We shared a long,passionate,wet kiss.

"How are you doing?" I asked, striking her cheek with a paw.

"I'm doing just great." She replied, her smile growing wider.

We shared another kiss and then I pulled my arms around her.

"S-so you know the night we did it..." She paused wondering how to put it.

"Go on." I said.

"T-this happened..." She trailed off and shifted the pillow to reveal a large white and blue egg.

I was stunned. Not so much that she laid an egg, but that I was going to be a father.

"I'm sorry..." I quietly said, looking down.

Absol took my chin and lifted it up, forcing me to look at her.

"Don't be, I'm glad that I'll get another chance to be a mother. I think you'll be a great father." She said in a soothing tone. I was relaxed at her tone.

She slowly leaned into my ear and lightly bit on my earlobe.

Hearing the soft purrs escaping my lips she ran her tounge across my earlobe.

She slowly retracted her head from my ear with a smile on her face.

She looked at my abdomen and stroked it.

My hot cock came rushing out of its prison.

"Don't worry, you won't be inside me this time." She said.

She ran a claw from the bottom of my shaft to the tip.

I was almost to the point of orgasm but when she put her mouth on my cock, her warm tounge encouraged cum to spew out.

She started to moan with delight, not hesitantly to swallow ropes of cum.

She retracted her mouth and looked at me, cum dripping from her mouth.

She kissed my lips passionately.

"Goodnight." She said, nuzzling into my cum dripping cock then falling asleep.

**Third Person POV **

Jackson sat in the living room watching TV.

He was watching a report on the news of Pokémon kidnaps. Most were either Absols, Lopunny's or teenage girls.

It freaked him out.

He didn't want to know what was happening to those poor souls.

He flipped to another channel to find a report of female Pokémon and human bodies in basements of random buildings with traces of rape.

He kept switching channels to keep finding reports or related crimes.

It made him sick.

He jammed his index finger into the power button and tossed the remote aside.

He felt anger consume his soul.

It made him angery to see all this shit Happening.

He wanted to do something about it.

So he thought, and he thought and he had an idea. An idea that would have hundreds of lives.

He got his Scar-H from his Bag and his old suit of armor and went to work.

He created a black suit of armor similar to what a S.W.A.T operative would wear. It had a bullet proof vest and several tactical gadgets in the pouches.

He wanted to be what some called, a super hero. But in his teenage mind he wanted to protect the innocent, and murder the weak.

He was going to start hunting these kidnappers down. But now, he needed some rest.

As he lie in the bed he shared with Lucarcia, he thought about her.

They weren't together, they were close.

He slept with her to provide her company and to comfort her.

She after all, just learned that her 2 best friends actually lied to her and are dead.

He thought about Mewtwo.

Mewtwo came with them back to the house. He wanted to take care of Lucarcia but he knew he couldn't. He would surely ask him to do it, he wanted to be ready.

He was ready to sleep with her every night so she didn't feel alone,scared,frightened, and other unpleasant thoughts.

He loved her very much.

His train of thought was interrupted by a warm feeling filling his chest.

He looked to see Lucarcia Nuzzling into his chest.

He liked the feeling of it. He smiled and pulled his arms around her sleeping body.

He lightly planted a kiss of her forehead and whispered "goodnight" into her ear. He fell asleep seconds later.

**Yeah another chapter done! If your wondering why I'm changing things up and having Jackson as some kind of super hero? I can't really tell you. All I can tell you is that it's related to Frisks father. Also, the sex scene, yeah I went into more detail, it wasn't really sex but whatever. I'm gonna get into more detail in those scenes but to overboard like lots of authors do. Like it doesn't need to take 1k words for a sex scene.**


	12. The Gang Gets Banged

Toriel brought Lucarcia back to her and Asgore's house to be treated.

Absol was recovering.

, and Machamp was in a comma.

Sans was announced dead. His soul was still alive, but without a body he wasn't himself.

I went upstairs into the guest bedroom Absol had been placed in to be treated.

She was sleeping with her tail between her legs.

I walked up to the bed and flopped onto it.

Absol open one eye and smiled at me.

"Hello Blue Boy~" She cooed, leaning her face. We shared a long,passionate,wet kiss.

"How are you doing?" I asked, striking her cheek with a paw.

"I'm doing just great." She replied, her smile growing wider.

We shared another kiss and then I pulled my arms around her.

"S-so you know the night we did it..." She paused wondering how to put it.

"Go on." I said.

"T-this happened..." She trailed off and shifted the pillow to reveal a large white and blue egg.

I was stunned. Not so much that she laid an egg, but that I was going to be a father.

"I'm sorry..." I quietly said, looking down.

Absol took my chin and lifted it up, forcing me to look at her.

"Don't be, I'm glad that I'll get another chance to be a mother. I think you'll be a great father." She said in a soothing tone. I was relaxed at her tone.

She slowly leaned into my ear and lightly bit on my earlobe.

Hearing the soft purrs escaping my lips she ran her tounge across my earlobe.

She slowly retracted her head from my ear with a smile on her face.

She looked at my abdomen and stroked it.

My hot cock came rushing out of its prison.

"Don't worry, you won't be inside me this time." She said.

She ran a claw from the bottom of my shaft to the tip.

I was almost to the point of orgasm but when she put her mouth on my cock, her warm tounge encouraged cum to spew out.

She started to moan with delight, not hesitantly to swallow ropes of cum.

She retracted her mouth and looked at me, cum dripping from her mouth.

She kissed my lips passionately.

"Goodnight." She said, nuzzling into my cum dripping cock then falling asleep.

**Third Person POV **

Jackson sat in the living room watching TV.

He was watching a report on the news of Pokémon kidnaps. Most were either Absols, Lopunny's or teenage girls.

It freaked him out.

He didn't want to know what was happening to those poor souls.

He flipped to another channel to find a report of female Pokémon and human bodies in basements of random buildings with traces of rape.

He kept switching channels to keep finding reports or related crimes.

It made him sick.

He jammed his index finger into the power button and tossed the remote aside.

He felt anger consume his soul.

It made him angery to see all this shit Happening.

He wanted to do something about it.

So he thought, and he thought and he had an idea. An idea that would have hundreds of lives.

He got his Scar-H from his Bag and his old suit of armor and went to work.

He created a black suit of armor similar to what a S.W.A.T operative would wear. It had a bullet proof vest and several tactical gadgets in the pouches.

He wanted to be what some called, a super hero. But in his teenage mind he wanted to protect the innocent, and murder the weak.

He was going to start hunting these kidnappers down. But now, he needed some rest.

As he lie in the bed he shared with Lucarcia, he thought about her.

They weren't together, they were close.

He slept with her to provide her company and to comfort her.

She after all, just learned that her 2 best friends actually lied to her and are dead.

He thought about Mewtwo.

Mewtwo came with them back to the house. He wanted to take care of Lucarcia but he knew he couldn't. He would surely ask him to do it, he wanted to be ready.

He was ready to sleep with her every night so she didn't feel alone,scared,frightened, and other unpleasant thoughts.

He loved her very much.

His train of thought was interrupted by a warm feeling filling his chest.

He looked to see Lucarcia Nuzzling into his chest.

He liked the feeling of it. He smiled and pulled his arms around her sleeping body.

He lightly planted a kiss of her forehead and whispered "goodnight" into her ear. He fell asleep seconds later.

**Yeah another chapter done! If your wondering why I'm changing things up and having Jackson as some kind of super hero? I can't really tell you. All I can tell you is that it's related to Frisks father. Also, the sex scene, yeah I went into more detail, it wasn't really sex but whatever. I'm gonna get into more detail in those scenes but to overboard like lots of authors do. Like it doesn't need to take 1k words for a sex scene.**


	13. Scars

**Lucarcin's POV.**

It was 10:15 when Jackson got back from the store.

I was watching TV with Absol curled up into my lap.

I gently stroked her back.

There was a news report of some mysterious person that took an entire gang out all by themselves. They used military grade weapons and equipment based on the bodies of the gang members.

When Jackson walked inside he looked at the tv for about 20 seconds before handing the groceries to Toriel which she gladly accepted.

He went up to his temporary room.

Mewtwo was sleeping on the couch.

I was suprised that Mewtwo changed his ways. I had heard stories of Mewtwo's horrendous acts. I never thought he would ever change, nor love anyone. I guess, with lots of things I was wrong.

My thoughts returned to the egg. How would I tell everyone especially Frisk? I was almost 25 so I was at the age, but still it felt strange. I didn't know what the kid was going to look like. Nor did know the gender. But I knew I would love them. I looked from the TV to see Absols face. She was smiling due to her he massage I was giving her.

She looked up at me when she noticed me staring.

"Because of the egg , were gonna do it again soon, but better." She said, her smile becoming a smirk.

I lightly blushed an smiled back.

I gently stroked her lips affectionately causing her smirk to widen.

"Why not now?" I asked, and we were in the bedroom.

She leaped onto the bed an looked at abdomen.

A hole started to form and my huge warm blue cock came out.

She licked her lips, causing me to harden.

I walked over to the bed and she wrapped a claw around my cock.

She started to move her claw up an down, causing cum to shoot out like a bullet.

It started to get into her mouth an she moaned with delight.

She brought her mouth to my cock an gave the side a kiss.

She then brought her warm up my cock SN to the tip.

She smirked an started to suck like it was a milkshake.

We both moaned with pleasure as we continued.

She slowly took her mouth from my cock an licked her lips.

She mounded at the taste.

She was wet.

A while opened up in her abdomen, revealing her vagina.

He jumped onto the bed an stared at it.

I bent my head down an licked it.

She began to climax an suddenly my face was wet.

I didn't care though.

I laid down on the bed an she got on her hind legs and rode my cock.

I began to climax an was close to orgasm.

She saw this an quickly put her pussy just inches from my cocked.

It exploded inside her.

"O-oh yes Lucarcian!" She moaned.

I thrusted without warning an didn't miss.

She moaned an moaned giving me the authority to go deeper.

I orgasimed again an long ropes of white cum entered her deep inside and caused her to let out a giant moan.

She fell back onto the bed exhausted.

I put my cock over her mouth and let her swallow a few more ropes that dripped before collapsing on top of her.

She squeezed out from under me an turned me around.

She nuzzled into my cum coated cock an fell asleep.

It was still morning but I didn't care.

**Third Person POV.**

Lucarcia was still asleep. She was a very heavy sleeper.

Jackson put my bag down next to the bed an took off my light sweatshirt. He hadn't taken a shower this morning so he decided to.

He took off his brown t-shirt an looked in the Mirror.

For the course of the single year he was with PSE he had developed some nice abs.

He had a group of scars on the side of his chest.

They were from knives, long ones.

He began to unbutton his pants when Lucarcia stepped in.

Instead of stepping back out or apologizing she started, a blush forming on her face.

Jackson also had a blush on his face.

His genitals weren't visable, but a majority of his pubic hair was.

"O-oh I'm sorry!" She said an rushed back out.

He buttoned his pants back up an opened the door.

"L-Listen, I'm really s-"

"Hey, its fine. It was just hair after all." Jackson said with a wink that added a few shades to her blush.

Lucarcia brought her eyes down to his abs.

He was still standing in the doorway, awaiting a response.

Lucarcia asked something she never thought she would ask.

"C-can I touch your abs?" Lucarcia hesitantly asked, adding a few more shades to her red cheeks.

Jackson hesitated and thought of why reason she would ask that.

He assumed she would try to feel the with her arua.

"Or course!" He said, smirk itching at his face.

Her blush was now getting settled at her neck when he walked to her and sat on the bed, opposite from the edge.

Lucarcia ran a claw from the bottem of his chest to the top. She loved the feeling of human skin, and Jackson loved the feeling of her skin.

She reached the scars and gently traced one of the scars.

She used the aura to see how those scars got there.

She saw several images of him in close quarters combat. He usually unlucky and got slashed. The last vision she saw a women. It seemed that Jackson was attracted to her. She was stunningly beautiful, something even Lucarcia would admit. Chocolate brown hair that reached down past her shoulders. A extremely tan face with dark brown eyes and bright red lips that Jackson looked like he wanted to kiss in that image.

They were walking down a hallway of what looked to be a apartment building.

They went to the end of the hallway and the women opened a door.

They walked into the room.

"Nice place you got." Jackson said, looking at the apartments interior.

"I know, you might be her a lot~" She cooed. She walked up to him from behind and turned him around.

They locked eyes for a second before the women stared to press her lips to Jackson.

He was shocked at first but accepted her lips. It was a rather rough kiss. The exchange of tounges and saliva was a Commen thing. It seems this was an excuse to get him into the bedroom.

She was still kissing him when she pushed him onto her giant bed.

She got onto the bed, smirk on her face.

Jackson had lipstick all over his face but he didn't care.

She licked her lips an undid her shirts.

She was about to press her chest onto him when she pulled out a long kitchen knife.

She attempted to stab him but Jackson was quick.

He was able to the grab the knife in time, only getting a long vertical scar on his shoulder.

He kicked her back and was now in possession of the knife.

She grunted and sat up, only to get a knife inches from her throat.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill me?" He asked knife pressed to her theist.

She just smiled.

"Well, I was going to, but now, you've proven yourself worthy." She said, licking her lips.

As soon as the knife slacked.She reached for his pants and pulled them down.

She grabbed his cock, admiring the cum that was drooling out of his urethra.

This women was smart, Jackson had never felt anything like that before. Infact, that was his first kiss. This women knew that he would not be able to resist.

She brought her tounge to his top and kicked all the pre cum.

Jackson climaxed for the first time ever and an explosion of white came out.

The women laughed and licked it all from her face.

It felt so good but Jackson realized what was happening.

He snapped out of it and brought the knife down on her shoulder.

She yelled in pain, pulling her hands away.

Warm crimson spilled from the injured shoulder and ruined the beautiful bed sheets.

The women was prepared though.

She had a gun on her dresser which was next to the bed.

She leaped for it and managed to grab it.

She dove on the bed and onto the coushined floor, handing on her head.

She flipped around and saw Jackson leaping towards her.

She aimed the revolver at his head and pulled the trigger, missing horriably due to her injury. She hit him in the stomach.

He fell onto the floor with a shriek of pain.

She raised her shaking hand and slammed down on the hammer. Loading another bullet from the cylinder.

By this Jackson already regained his composure.

The women fired or a second shot, hitting him in the shoulder.

She moved at a faster pace an slammed down on the hammer immediately.

Jackson knew he'd be dead if he didn't act soon.

So he threw the knife.

Jackson closed his eyes, praying for the sound of skin being pierced rather than a gunshot.

Soon enough, the sound of blood splatter was heard.

Jackson slowly open his eyes and saw the women was dead, knife etched into her heart.

He crawled over to her and pulled the knife out.

He took the moment to look at her face.

"I must admit, you were beautiful..." He trailed off. He looked at her deceased lips, remembering the kiss, his first kiss. If she was a could person he'd be cuddling with her sneaking her kisses and lightly nibbling on her earlobe right now. But she was gone. running footsteps could from across the hall.

He saw a single window across the room an ran for it, ignoring his injuries. He was pretty well built to take hits like that and still be running.

He brought his foot inches from the glass and kicked, shards of glass flying down 8 stories.

He climbed up to the window and looked down.

Police cars were were on the road near the apartment building.

Jackson took out his phone, an dialed a number.

"You here?"

"Look to the left."

He did and saw a drone coming towards the window.

He smiled as he saw it.

Two barrel bars stretched a few feet from the drone and connected to make a handle.

Jackson leaped from the window cill and grabbed the handle of the drone.

At the same time, the door was broken an bullets were flying towards the broken window.

In a second, the drone took Jackson away from there.

Lucarcia opened her eyes an looked up at him.

Tears were in both there eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." Lucarcia said, her eyes streaming with guilt.

He showed a faint smile.

"Don't be, I knew the risks when I joined the team. I was willing to die to save my family."

Lucarcia couldn't contain herself. She broke out into tears putting her head in his warm chest an sobbing.

Jackson didn't hesitate to embrace her.

"It's ok, you can cry." He said, gently stroking her back.

She seemed to relax an her sobbing got quiter.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction, closing her eyes an enjoying the moment.

He continued to strike her back an whispering sweet things.

When he let go of her, she was smiling.

She brought her lips to his and gave him a quick peck.

Blood zoomed to his face as he realized what had just happened.

She started to giggle.

She wanted to say "Aren't you going to kiss me back?" But it was to early for that.

She put her hand to his blush an stroked it with her thumb, causing more giggles to escape her lips.

"Go take a shower silly boy." She giggled leaning into his cheek an giving it a long passionate kiss.

She released with a smile.

His blush grew darker and he went to gage a shower.

He was embarrassed, but it didn't stop him from smiling the entire time.

**Yeah, new chapter! Now this story isn't shifting to a story about Jackson. This is probably the last chapter that he's gonna be looked at a lot. He's gonna be in almost every new chapter, just Lucarcian will be featured more. Also if your wondering why there was a lot of lemon in the last few chapters it's because now that team PSE is destroyed, there is more time for that kind of stuff. Now that another plot is coming up, there isn't going to be characters fucking every chapter. Also. Jackstory an Lucarcias backstory aren't going to be explained completely this story. I'll go more in depth in another story with I'll probably do at the same time as a new trainer. Maybe after I'm not sure yet. It will probably be staring Jackson and Lucarcia. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Finale

**Lucarcians pov.**

Today is the second week of Sans death. It's been hard,for all of us. His funeral was yesterday. Frisk didn't attend. Instead I found her crying next to his grave at 3 in the morning. I let her be. Some people just need time they grieve.

And, she blames me for not protecting him.

I don't blame her, I was there in the moment. I could have done something. But we can't change the past. Asriel came over a few times to comfort her. He's the only one she'll talk to. Besides that she's in her room all day drinking. Not even her own parents can convice her to come out.

The team doesn't know what to do.

Machamp just wants to go back to the wild.

Absol wants to forget about Frisk an move to the wild with me.

I don't blame her, she's been treating us like dogshit the last few days. Maybe it would be a nicer environment.

But I can't just leave her.

She gave me a home, a family, kids. How can I just forget about that?

Oh, remember George? Yeah, Geroge. The fucker that made me find Frisk?

Well Frisk left her phone on the kitchen table out of curiosity I peeked at it an found random people texting her saying things like "Daddy's waiting." "Daddy's misses you." An strange shit like. Well I think it might have to do with her dad. Now, I don't know this for a fact but I do recall this George man saying something about her father. I was about to go tell Toriel about it when I saw a message that read "I see you little Lucario. I've been watching you for some time. If you want everyone alive, do to 2123 grettle ave. If you don't, everyone you love will die."

Now I knew it was a trap but what was I gonna do, let everyone die.

The text didn't say anything about being alone but I wanted to take caution.

If this guy could see me somehow I didn't wanna try anything.

I simply told Frisks parents I was going for a walk, an they didn't think anything of it.

I walked 3 blocks to the address.

Apon arriving I saw a hooded figure in the streets.

It noticed me an simply walked into an allyway.

I followed it until it reached a door.

"Why does he want Frisk back?" I asked the figure before they opened the door.

They slowly turned around an stared me dead in the eye.

"He doesn't want her. He wants her dead. At this rate, she'll kill us all. No...she'll restart everything just to get that skeleton back." The voice was a soft feminine.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I raised my voice at the person. She simply opened the door an motioned for me to enter.

Apon entering, I was greeted by the sight of a dozen or so scientists working on computers.

She walked past them an Into a long hallway.

"First of all, what is this place, second of all, were you the one that sent the text?" I asked.

She stopped, an turned around.

This facility was created by Frisks father after she escaped his custody. He knew what would happen if she escaped so he created this. An yes it was me.

We stopped at a door labeled, Operation anti-Frisk.

The hooded women pulled the handle an opened it.

It was a small room, the size of a classroom. There was a large desk at the end of the room with a projector and many tapes. There were chairs that lined the room for an event of a meeting.

The mysterious women picked up one of the several tapes an inserted it into the projector.

The machine came to life and a image was projected into the wall.

It read, operation anti-Frisk.

She motioned me to sit in a chair that was already laid out in the room.

I sat down an cleared my throat.

"So what did Frisk do exactly?" I asked staring intently at the projection.

"I'm going to tell you what happend, then I'll show you what she's done." The hooded women stated.

I nodded and let her resume speech.

"Our leader had a daughter. The best one he could have imagined. She was a good girl. He was a scientist, worked for the government actually. In 2549 his team was investigating a mysterious type of energy that they had found. The energy appeared to have a mind though. It was somehow able to convict a scientist to let it out. So, it got out of the facility an Into the girls home. Now, their team had ally of knowledge of this thing. When he saw his daughter getting consumed, he knew that wasn't his daughter. He knew what she could do. So, he took his pistol an shot her leg. He then put her in a cage an kept her there. He only came to visit when he observed her behavior or to feed her. Eventually she figured out how to break out an went to that mountain where she found her he kingdom of monsters. Ever since she found out how to use her true power she toyed with it, managled with time. What's this power? Well, the power to reset."

The words hit me like a bullet. Before I became homeless I was part of a tribe that believed the devil would disguise it self as a human an toy with timelines. I thought it was a bunch of bullshit. That's why I left them. I started to tear up at realization of this.

The devil that had killed my family.

The devil that killed my friends.

It was her, and I was gonna stop it.

No intense battle or anything like that

I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, hug her, and end it.

I started to cry loudly.

I didn't want her to die, but I did.

The women let me Moran.

She pushed a button an the projection switched to a video.

The video showed Frisk as a young girl.

It started as a compilation of Frisk killing her friends, MY friends.

The video shifted to the surface. All Frisks friends were there, enjoying the sunlight.

Suddenly, Frisk used some magic and an orange button labeled RESET popped up.

Sans shouted for her to stop an dove for her.

Before anything could happen, the button was pushed.

My hands balled into fists.

I was gonna kill her, just as I said I would. I loved her so much an owed her everything, but I had to do it. She just wasn't in the right mentality to have this kind of power.

"How am I gonna kill her?" I asked in a viscous tone, slowly moving my head towards the hooded women.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pistol. The pistol had a slot with a dark red substance inside.

"This substance is a mixture of liquified radiation an fusion.For some reason the thing can die by those things combined. Don't ask how we made it those thing aren't to be known by a Pokémon like you." She stated walked to me.

She placed the pistol in my palm an gave my head a pat.

"Go on, end the suffering demon." The hooded women said, taking my fist an curling it so it held the pistol.

"What will I tell everyone?" I asked looking down at the item that will save us all.

She looked at me a spoke.

"She had a revolver in her closet that we found while using drone to scan the house. Apparently she doesn't know it's there because Sans put it there. She won't feel pain when the liquid enters her body. She won't know that's she's dying. Just insert it, wait a few seconds an she's gone. Just like that. Take the revolver after she gone an fire a shot to her head, then put the gun in her hand. Good luck." The women said, an escorted me outside.

**Now, this is either the last chapter, or second to last, or even first or three chapters depending how much I get done. This is a short story I know, an s lot of characters like Mewtwo and Lucarcia don't get explored that much. A lot of stuff regarding them will be talked about in my new story. I'll try to put a lot more detail into the story as well. I'm still in grade school so I don't haven't taken really advanced writing classes. But I've been getting better. Looking back at my first story from the 2016, this is way better than it was from before. I know the end doesn't end with really much action, and is sort of going to be a cliffhanger. I say that because although it doesn't end abruptly, the ending doesn't say what happened to most characters. But again, new stories. Alright enough chatter and back to the story.**

I stood outside the front door to Frisks parents home.

I thought about how I was gonna to this.

I figured maybe have a party before I kill her. If I could even get her out of her room.

Walking into the kitchen I informed Toriel, that since it was Lucarcias birthday in a few days (which it actually was) we'd hold a party tonight. Have pizza an drinks. She seemed to think that was a wonderful idea.

I slowly walked up the stairs and up to Frisks room.

I lightly knocked on her door, awaiting s response.

I heard a soft sight then her voice from the other end of the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I admit it was my fault that he's gone. It's just I feel Sans wouldn't want to grieve over him. Lucarcias birthday is in a few days an I wonder if you wanted to attend an early party we're gonna have at 10."

There was a minute of before Frisk replied.

I slowly opened the doorway an saw Frisk.

She was slumped against the front of the bed, hair was in a mess.

She saw me an gave a faint smile.

She motioned for me to come over to her.

I ran over and nuzzled into my the area above her brests.

"I'll attend." She stated stroking my head.

We sat there for an hour, cuddling and crying, me crying the most.

This was my last hour with her, an I would make it the best time she's ever had.

She slowly glanced over at the large clock sitting above her doorway.

"It's 9:40, I'll get ready. Can you help me?" She asked, getting up from the floor.

I molded an smiled.

Frisk looked at her wardrobe an found a scarlet red dress.

She put it on an went to the bathroom to do her makeup.

She put on dark purple eyeliner with dark red blush. She applied her dark red lipstick an looked at me.

"Hmm, don't have a tissue so I'll test you." She smiled, leaning to me and kissing the left side of my mouth, part of her lips touching mine.

She sniggered as there was a dark red lipstick mark on me. She applied a little more. Then headed downstairs. Everyone complimented her on how she looked.

I was happy. It was the best time of her life.

As the party ended we went back to her room to talk.

Soon entering the room, I remembers what needed to be done.

"Frisk?" I asked walking up to her.

"Yes Lucarcian?" She asked.

"I need to talk with you." I said, fidgeting with my chest spike.

She nodded an she sat of the bed an I did the same.

"I just wanted how much you mean to me. You gave me a home, a girlfriend,kids, and a life, something I never had up until now. I wake up every morning and I tank Arcureus for what I've been given. I don't want that taken away from me, I don't!" I screamed.

Frisk put a hand on my shoulder and nodded at me to continue.

"I never thought anything would go wrong, that nothing would happen to my bueatiful trainer. You don't deserve any of this!" I yelled, tears falling from my cheeks.

She put a finger on my lips and kissed my tears away, leaving dark fed lipstick marks in their place.

I closed my eyes an enjoyed the last bit of affection she would ever give me.

As soon as the last tear was gone, she kissed parts of my body she knew felt good. My neck was in a sea of kisses, as was my face.

She went back up to my face and gave my cheek a long kiss. She then gave my lips a quick peck before hugging me.

"You know. You have to do what needs to be done." She smiled looking me in the eyes.

I was shocked, I didn't know how she knew. All that mattered was that she wasn't gonna stop me.

She unrolled my fist, revealing the pistol.

She looked at me an gave my lips a long kiss which I returned. It wasn't more like in a sexual way, trainer they have strong usually kiss their partners lips, it makes them know that everything would be ok. And that when I knew it would.

"I love you." She said.

I put the pistol to her stomach as I slowly pulled back.

"I love you to." I said, kissing her cheek an pulling the trigger.

I watched the life flow from her body as she died.

I didn't cry loud, I didn't want anyone to hear.

I went to her closet and pulled out a revolver louder with a single bullet.

I put the trigger to her head, pulled it, and quickly put it in her hand.

I screamed NO, to act like I didn't want her to do it and fell to the ground crying.

You know the rest, everyone came in the room, we cried, I said what happened. The public was told of her "suicuide". Billions around the globe held posters saying "Frisk saved us, but not herself."

This event caused humans an Monsters relationship to grow.

It's been a solid two years an we still grieve today.

Lucarcia and Jackson moved in with Jacksons parents.

Mewtwo decided to stay with Toriel an Asgore to help them cope.

All Frisks friends held a special funeral for her.

The end want how I hoped, but it wasn't bad.

Me an Absol had our kid. It was a girl, an Evee. Absols an Lucarcios are related to Evee's so that's how.

Remember the Evee that Frisk kept in daycare for months? Yeah, he got her back an is now our daughters big sister. We ndnff our daughter Evean. Where did we go you ask? Well, we went to a Professer in Kanto named Oak. He's a nice guy, let us stay in his massive home. I help him around his laboratory a lot in pallet town.

So in the end, we got a happy ending.

Thsnks George. You were an Asshole, but you made all this happen.

**The end...not quite.**

**So we're at the end. I know it was a rather strange ending but there is way more to come. The new story will come sometime this week, maybe today but I doubt it. Anything I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Kanto Region, 2571.**

Me an Absols room is located at a window where we can see directly into the neighbors house.

I wake up an look next door.

The kid wakes from his bed, pokeball in hand.

He looks ready for a journey.


End file.
